


Apocalypse NOW!...Again

by MsMKT86



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV), Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Angst and Humor, Apocalypse, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester were on a cut and dry demon hunt. Until they crossed into Sleepy Hollow. A town marred with the supernatural. After meeting Capt. Irving of the Sleepy Hollow PD, he introduces them to Lt. Abbie Mills and Ichabod Crane. After the Winchesters are briefed on the disturbing problems encountered, will they do what they can to stop the Apocalypse, again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Sleepy Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm not sure about this story. It's clearly a crossover but the lore is so different. I haven't decide whether or not I'm going to go with the Sleepy Hollow lore or the Supernatural lore or if I'm going to try and weave them together. Hell, I don't even know if I'm going to write anymore. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Let me know what you think about Abbie and Ichabod. My sister says it's good but I don't know.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, characters, places or anything else from either.
> 
> Fic Rec: Looking for a Prophet by Princess976. It's her first SPN fic. Show her some support. :D

The Winchesters pulled into the Sleepyhead Motel. They were on a demon hunt that had had them all over the Eastern seaboard. They pinned up their research all over the walls and Sam began to search on his laptop and Dean began to clean his gun while he studied the wall.

"Dean." Sam said looking up.

"What?"

"Look at this." he said as he brought his laptop to his older brother.

"Why does this look familiar?" Dean asked as he put the computer in front of him.

"Because we've seen all of these signs before." Sam said pacing the room. "Large clusters of lightening storms, cattle mutilations, nuns dead in a convent."

"Apocalypse?" Dean questioned. "No way. We ended that."

"I thought so too."

"No, not you thought so. We ended that shit. You jumped in the cage and walked around soulless for an entire year."

"Well explain this Dean; because I have no idea where to start." Sam said running his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. We're not going to focus on this right now, Sammy. We're working a straight forward demon case. That's all."

"But Dean..."

"No Sam. This is what we're doing. Tomorrow morning we're going to the police station and we're gonna get all the information we can and we're gonna gank us a demon." Dean said. "Alright."

"Yeah. Alright." Sam said.

"Get some sleep." Dean said handing Sam his laptop back. "I need your head in the game." Sam nodded his head as he headed toward the bathroom. Dean began to clean his gun again. He couldn't wrap his mind around all the things he had seen on Sam's laptop.

_'_ _The Apocalypse? No way. It was over. They dropped Lucifer back in the box and the Earth was still a balmy 88 degrees (thank you global warming). So these signs had to be something else. They had to be._ _'_ Dean thought. He sighed as Sam came out of the bathroom. Dean put his gun away, grabbed a shower and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning they dressed in their best bargain warehouse suits and headed to the Sleepy Hollow Police Department.

"Good morning. I'm Special Agent Sam McVie and this is my partner Special Agent Dean Buckingham." Sam said as he and Dean flashed their badges.

"How can I help you?" the desk sergeant asked.

"Have there been any reports of any thefts?" Sam questioned.

"Well obviously. We're not a thriving metropolis but people do steal." the chubby man said.

"Ok smartass." Dean said. "We're gonna need to see all the latest reports of theft. Say past two weeks."

"Wait here." the man said as he got out of his chair and headed toward the back. He came back empty handed but followed by a tall African-American man.

"I'm Captain Frank Irving." he said shaking each of their hands. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Special Agent Sam McVie and this is my partner Special Agent Dean Buckingham." Sam said shaking his hand and showing his badge. "We're investigating a series of thefts on the Eastern seaboard."

"What kind of thefts?" Capt. Irving asked.

"Oh you know, the weird kind." Dean said. "I mean we got no idea why anyone would want to steal relics from churches."

"What kind of relics?"

"We have reports from The Church of Her Holy Tears in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and Scared Cross of Wood and Thorns in Raleigh, North Carolina, that a shard of the sword that was used to defeated to Lucifer were taken." Sam said. "Among other things."

"Lucifer?" Capt. Irving said.

"Yes." Sam said. Capt. Irving glanced over his shoulder at the desk sergeant. "Follow me." he murmured. Sam and Dean shared a look and followed him through the station. They got to a back room and the captain pushed a large filing cabinet to the side.

"What the hell..." Dean whispered as they followed them through the wall.

"What do you know about the Four Horsemen?" Capt. Irving asked.

"Why would we know anything about the...what was it?" Sam asked.

"The Four Horsemen? Death, War, etc.?" the Capt. said looking back over his shoulder at him.

"Why would you think we know something about that kind of stuff?" Dean said. "We're just investigating some thefts."

"Right well, those are fake FBI badges and cheap suits you're sporting. I figure either you know something about something, or you're whack jobs." he said as he pushed a large, heavy wooden door open to reveal a room with high ceilings, books and filing cabinets.

"Captain?" the beautiful black woman asked standing behind a tall cabinet. "Who's this?"

"Lieutenant Abbie Mills this Sam and Dean." Capt. Irving said.

"Sam and Dean what?" Abbie asked.

"Winchester." Sam answered his eyes on the tall man standing next to Abbie in strange old fashioned clothing.

"Well, like the Captian said, I'm Lt. Abbie Mills and this is my partner, Ichabod Crane."

"Since when did the cops start using impersonators to help solve crimes?" Sam asked shaking Ichabod's hand.

"Excuse me?" he questioned with a glance to Abbie. "I assure you that no one impersonates me. I am Ichabod Crane."

"There's no way..." Sam started.

"Why do I know that name?" Dean interrupted. "Ichabod Crane. I know that name."

"Are you a connoisseur history?" Ichabod asked.

"What? No." Dean said.

"I do not understand."

"I got it!" Dean exclaimed. "I should have thought of it when we first got to town."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Sleepy Hollow, Sam."

"That's where we are." Sam said. "Are you have a slow day or something?"

Dean rolled his eyes, stood the way Ichabod was standing, arms behind his back and he put on a serious face before he spoke, "Villiany wears many masks; none of which so dangerous as virtue." They all just looked at him. "Ichabod Crane? Sleepy Hollow? Johnny Depp?" he asked them. "No?" he asked looking at Capt. Irving. "No?" he asked looking at Abbie. "No?" he asked looking at Sam. "Come on man. I know you know that line. Look at you in that get-up."

"This is the  _real_  Ichabod Crane." Abbie said with a chuckle.

"Ichabod Crane died..." Sam began.

"During the Revolutionary War." Ichabod finished for him. "Yes, I did indeed die; but my wife..."

"Katrina." Dean interrupted.

"Yes, Katrina, put a spell on me in order for my resurrection to take place."

"Meaning what?" Sam asked.

"My life, my blood was tied to that of the Headless Horsemen. When he rose as did I."

"Wait. You're the real Ichabod Crane." Sam said his eyes wide.

"Hmph." Dean said.

"Ok, but why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Mills, Crane. I think these boys can help you." Capt. Irving said.

"How so?" Abbie asked.

"They were asking about some relics. Shards of the Micheal Sword. The sword that killed Lucifer." he explained.

"What do you know of the Horsemen?" Ichabod questioned.

"The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?" Dean asked. "A bit. Why?"

"The Headless Horsemen." Abbie said. "That's who we're up against."

"There's a headless guy running around here somewhere?" the older Winchester asked as he leaned against a cabinet.

"Yes. He is Death." the Colonial man said. "That is our foe."


	2. Sam's Journal and The Gospel of Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. I wasn't sure about this story but it seems to be getting a good bit of response. I went ahead and wrote chapter 2 for your reading pleasure. So Jenny Mills gets introduced into this chapter. Now I love Jenny, but everyone can't just jump on the Winchester Wagon. My sister hates Jenny in this story so far but she'll get better. I promise.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!-Said every fanfiction author ever.
> 
> (Truly. Look at the math problems before for clarification.
> 
> YOU + COMMENTS = HAPPY AUTHORS
> 
> HAPPY AUTHORS + LOTS OF COMMENTS = UPDATES.)
> 
> Disclaimer on previous chapter.  
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Wait, is the headless guy your foe or whatever? Or is it death?" Dean questioned confused.

"The Headless Horseman is Death." Abbie clarified. Sam and Dean look at each other again.

"No. Death's a skinny dude that like deep dish pizza. Not some headless whack job with an ax." the older Winchester said.

"Here." Sam said pulling his journal out of his bag before an argument broke out.

"What's this?" Abbie asked taking the bulky book from him.

"My journal?" she asked quirking her eyebrow.

"It's therapeutic." Dean deadpanned. Ichabod took the journal from Abbie and began to read Sam's writing.

_I started school today. My roommate Brady seems like an ok guy, we'll see. I met a girl at registration today. Jessica. It was like an instant connection. I've always been kind of nervous around girls but it wasn't like that with her. It was like breathing._

_As excited as I am about starting school and meeting Jess, as she likes to called, it doesn't change the fact that I had a gnawing feeling in pit of my stomach._

_I miss my dad. I miss Dean. Every person wants their family to see them go off to college but I couldn't get that because of that fight Dad and I had. I know it tore Dean apart. He never wanted us to fight but it always happened. For whatever reason. I love dad and Dean but I need this for me._

Ichabod looked up from Sam's journal. He was intrigued. He glanced at Abbie before returning to the book.

"I think I should call Jenny." Abbie said to Capt. Irving as she pulled out her cell phone. The captain nodded as she stepped away. Ichabod skipped some pages. He again looked up at Sam, eyes wide this time.

"What?"

"Your brother went to actual Hell?"

"Yeah." Sam said his brow furrowed. "For me. Just keep reading."

 _"_ _Dad's gone. No, Sam. Don't do that. Dad's dead and according to Dean he sold his soul to the Yellow Eyed Demon to save him. I'm dealing but I don't if Dean is..."_  Ichabod read before flipping a few pages. _"My headaches are getting worse. I keep seeing things. We've met these people. Ava and Andy. Apparently they're like me. Nursery fires, demon blood in their systems. They each have, for lack of a better term, powers. It's weird. I feel weird. Like something big is looming. I'm a little scared but Dean's here, so I'll be ok."_ Ichabod turned the page but then flipped back.

"There is a time gap here." he said looking over his glasses at Sam. Sam nodded. The colonial man directed his attention back to the journal.

 _"_ _I can't believe this! I can't believe he would do that! What the hell was he thinking? I'm grateful and livid, all at the same damn time. I died and my brother did the same shit dad did and made a deal to get me back. Dean didn't die right away but he's only got a year left. One year. Just one. Not ten but one. I can't let that happen. I have to save him. He's all I got."_  he read before flipping a few more pages.  _"We met a demon to day, Ruby. She says she wants to help us. I don't disbelieve her but Dean doesn't trust her._ Ichabod looked up at Sam, who smiled wearily.  _"Ruby told me that a demon named Lilith holds Dean's deal._ _So that's my next course of action. Kill Lilith. Dean's only got a few months left. I can't let him die."_ Turning a few more pages Ichabod notices that the handwriting has become sloppy and large.  _"HE'S GONE AND NONE OF THESE FUCKING DEMONS WILL DEAL. WHY AIN'T ONE WINCHESTER A GOOD ENOUGH TRADE FOR ANOTHER? I GOTTA GET HIM BACK. DEAN CAN'T BE GONE. HE'S DEAN. NOTHING STOPS HIM. NOTHING. –- MET UP WITH RUBY AGAIN. SHE SAYS SHE WANTS TO HELP ME. HA! IF YOU CAN'T BRING DEAN BACK I DON'T WANT HER FUCKING HELP."_

"Just keep going." Sam said peering down at the book. "You're almost to the good stuff." Ichabod nodded and continued.

 _"_ _Dean's been gone a month. I still feel cold, numb and like I have a black hole in my heart but I have a purpose for living now. Ruby called and she can't bring Dean back but she can train me up so that I'm strong enough to kill the bitch that took him from me. Lilith. –- I can't do this. I can't do what Ruby's asking me to do. Dean asked me not to use my mind stuff. Seems those headaches were for something after all. Ruby says if I drink her blood, it'll make me stronger and if I use my mind stuff the way she teaches to, I'll be able to kill Lilith. It's so tempting. Lilith needs to die for what's she's done...it seems I've made my decision."_ Ichabod turns a few more pages and continues to read.  _"It's been four months since my big brother died and I didn't think I'd ever see him again but Dean's back! I don't know how but he is! I have_ _n't_ _felt this happy and whole in a very long time._

 _Now I'm glad that he's back but now I have to keep what I've been doing a secret. He wouldn't understand...I hope Ruby's following us. I'm getting low on blood. –- Lilith is breaking seals to free Lucifer from his cage. My revenge for Dean is on the back burner. It's time to save the world...Where the hell is Ruby? She knows I need that blood."_  There was another time jump before the next entry. Sam's handwriting was small and shaky.  _"i can't believe he locked me in the panic room. Lilith is trying to kickstart the apocalypse and dean's worried about me. I'm fine. I'm ready to end this shit –- I hope ruby gets here soon. I need some blood. I feel sick and cold and weak because of being locked in that room. The blood heals everything. I need it. I need it to get stronger if i'm gong to stop lilith. –- I killed Lilith and popped Lucifer from the box. I started the Apocalypse. This is all on me."_  Ichabod looked up at Sam again. The younger Winchester glanced down to see where he was in the journal. They made eye contact just as another person entered into the cavernous room.

"Hey." she said standing beside Abbie now.

"Hey." Lt. Mills answered.

"What are they doing here?" Jenny whispered harshly.

"We can answer for ourselves." Dean said with a sarcastic tone.

"We're here to help." Sam chimed in. He knew that Dean was only going to make this situation more volatile. "I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother..."

"Dean." Jenny said. The Winchesters shared a confused glance.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, looking Jenny up and down.

"No." she said plainly.

"Then how do you know who we are?" Sam questioned.

"You're not the only people in the world who deal with the supernatural." Jenny said crossing her arms.

"Nobody said we were." Dean said.

"They're here to help with this whole Headless Horseman, looming Apocalypse stuff." Abbie said looking from her sister to the Winchesters.

"No way." Jenny said. "No. They need to go."

"Jenny..." Abbie started before she pulled her to the side. "They know a lot. Crane and I can't just let them walk away."

"Everything, everyone they come in contact with dies." Jenny whispered. "It doesn't matter what they know, if you die in the end." Abbie sighed, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Look, I understand your concern, but we need them. We're getting nowhere fast and they seem to know about what the hell is going on." Abbie whispered back. "We always knew that this could and probably would end in me dying but I took it on any way. Just hear 'em out. Please."

"Fine." Jenny said angrily as they stepped back toward the boys.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked.

"What are you even doing here?" Jenny asked annoyed. "Shouldn't you be off getting someone killed?" Sam paled at her words.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dean yelled stepping closer to her. Jenny pulled her gun on him. Dean chuckled and pulled his. "

"Jenny! Where the hell did you get a gun? Wait, no don't tell me, just put that away." Abbie said.

"Him first." she said looking into Dean's green eyes.

"Bullshit. You pulled that first. You put yours away." Dean said. Sam and Capt. Irving stood and watched as Abbie tried to defuse the situation.

"What are you doing in Sleepy Hollow?" Jenny asked Dean, still looking in his eyes.

"Apparently, helping to save this town." Dean said, his gun still pointed at her head.

"We don't need Winchester help."

"You don't even know me."

"I know one of my contacts was working with you then she wound up dead." she said. Sam looked at Dean and he shrugged.

"Who?"

"Bela Talbot."

"Fuck Bela." Dean said. "That bitch made a deal and the devil always wants his due."

"She's not the only person I've head about. Not to mention you ruined something big for me." Jenny said.

"I don't care. None of that matters." Dean said. "You need to put that gun away before I shoot the shit out of you." he said. The room was silent after that except for the sound of Ichabod turning the pages of Sam's journal.

"Put it away, Jenny." Capt. Irving said. "That's enough." Jenny made an angry line with her lips and put her gun back in the back of her jeans. Dean put his away as well. The moment was tense for a long moment.

"Here." Sam said reaching into his bag again. He handed Frank two stacks of books.

"Supernatural." the black man read. "We got a headless guy riding running around my town; I don't really have time to read."

"These books are important." Sam said. He looked at Dean. "How can I say this without sounding douchey?"

"You can't. Just say it." his brother answered.

"It's the Gospel of Winchester." Sam said.

"Wow." Jenny said rolling her eyes. Sam ignored her and continued.

"The author..."

"Carver Edlund." Frank read the name on the cover.

"That's a pen name. His name is actually Chuck Shurley." Sam said. "Anyway, he was, is, was...I'm not sure where Chuck is but when he knew him, he was a prophet of the Lord."

"A prophet?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah. Uh, he would have these visions and he chose to write them in novel form." Sam explained.

"Are you really believing this bullshit?" Jenny whispered harshly to Abbie.

"Believe what you want, but that's the truth." Dean said. Jenny turned to look at him. "Read a fucking book before you doubt us." he said causing another tense silence to loom in the room. Frank and Abbie were flipping through the books when Ichabod rose from his chair.

"You and your brother are the true vessels of Micheal and Lucifer." he spoke. "The trials that you endured should not have been survived by two men."

"Yeah well, we're awesome." Dean said with a pained smile.

"Is all of this true?" Ichabod asked Sam, who nodded. He looked to Abbie who nodded. "Miss Mills and myself are the witnesses of the Apocalypse and would greatly appreciate your help."

"Dean, can I talk to you over here please?" Sam said pulling his big brother by the arm to the other side of the room.

"What?" Dean asked concern in his voice.

"I can't do this." his little brother blurted out. "I can't. You know what happened last time. I can't do this. I can't. I don't want to risk...I can't do this." Dean could hear and feel the fear radiating from Sam. He put his hands on Sam's arms and looked him in the eye.

"It's ok, Sammy. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, you hear me? It's alright." Dean said wrapping Sam in a tight hug. When they broke apart, Sam's lips were in a tight line. His face wore a look of deep concern but he trusted Dean.

"We'll help you." Dean said when they returned to the group. "But if we're doing this, we're do it the Winchester way."

"You mean the way where everyone dies?" Jenny asked snarkily.

"I mean the way where we save the fucking world." Dean said staring her down. "Sam and I gotta run to the car. When we get back, we'll start figuring this shit out." he said.

"Where should we start?" Ichabod asked before Dean stepped though the door.

"Where every good hunter starts; research." he said before disappearing down the dark corridor.


	3. I'm Not in the Business of Getting Killed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for clicking and reading this story. It means a lot. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> I know that Jenny is a little bit annoying but she's gonna get better. I promise. The next chapter will reveal who the Big Bad is and what their goal is.
> 
> I set this in the (sort of) Supernatural present season and Sleepy Hollow doesn't really have a clear time period.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, characters or places from either or anything that you can find in the real world.

When Sam and Dean returned they had changed clothes and were lugging two military green duffel bags. They cleared a space for their things and Sam pulled two corkboards out that were stashed beside a bookcase.

"Alright. Whatdya got?" Dean asked Ichabod.

"This is who our foe is." he said handing Dean an old musky book. "The Headless Horseman."

"Right. The guy who you guys think is Death." Dean said flipping some pages.

"He is Death." Jenny said.

"No, he's a weird guy with no head who rides a horse as transportation in the 21st century." Dean said cutting his eyes at her.

"This is all of the information that we've obtained since beginning our trials." Ichabod said handing Sam old parchments and books. The younger Winchester put them down on the table close to the boards and pinned up a map of Sleepy Hollow. He pinned all the information to one board and on the board with the map he pinned photos of all the victims so far. He wrote they're names on cards and pinned them below the photo.

"What are you doing?" Abbie asked as Sam took a piece of string and began to pin it to the map.

"Mapping out the locations of all the deaths." he answered.

"What will that help you to determine?" Ichabod questioned as he joined the young Winchester by the boards.

"There could be a pattern that the Headless Horseman is following." Dean said. "If we can track it, we can kill it."

"You can't kill it. It's Death." Jenny said loudly.

"Death is a skinny dude who digs deep dish. I'm not gonna say that again." Dean said.

"You don't know what you're talking about and my sister trusts you." Jenny yelled getting in Dean's face.

"You just said the magic words." Dean said his voice had a hard edge. " _Your sister_  trusts me. I don't give a rat's ass if you trust me or not."

"Gordon was right about you." she spat. Sam's body tensed at the name he hadn't heard in years.

"Gordon?" Sam said turning to her. "Gordon Walker?"

"Yes. He said that you two were ruthless and careless and that you should never be trusted."

"Gordon was a bag of dicks." Dean commented.

"He was a good hunter." she snarled. "He died for nothing."

"He tried to kill me." Sam yelled.

"I know. He told me about this crusade to kill you." she said. "I never thought you were the anti-Christ but I figured if you keep letting people die then Gordon would be doing everyone a favor."

"That bitch got what was coming to him." Dean said. "Do you know why he had to go?"

"Sam just said..."

"No. It wasn't just that. Gordon was a vampire before he died." Dean informed her.

"That's a lie."

"It's not. He made the change, tried to kill Sam and he got iced for his troubles." he said looking her in the eyes. "You should really watch the company you keep. Hanging out with a thief and a heartless dick can obviously drive you crazy." Dean said before Jenny lunged at him. He grabbed her wrists and held her at bay. "You don't know shit about the people you're defending. Stop doing it." he said sternly, releasing her. She stepped backward and opened her mouth the speak again but was interrupted.

"Jenny. Stop it. That's enough." Abbie said. Jenny looked at Abbie, then back at a glowering Dean. She kept quiet and sat down at the table beside Capt. Irving. The room was silent for a few moments before Ichabod turned back to Sam.

"What is this point here; in the middle?" he asked touching the red pin that was surrounded by all the string.

"That's where you rose." Sam said glancing at Ichabod. Ichabod glanced back at him. Sam cleared his throat and continued. "Everything started after that event." The colonial man nodded and studied the map.

"Hello." Capt. Irving said answering his ringing phone. "Yeah. Yeah. We'll be there soon. Yeah." he said ending the call. "Crane, Mills. We got a dead body at 832 Hillgarden Lane."

"Not to be insensitive, but so?" Abbie said.

"Mrs. Barton's body was found in the front yard but the detectives on the scene can't seem to find her head." Frank said looking at Abbie then her partner.

"Let's go." Dean said slipping his shiny gun in the back of his jeans. Sam followed suit. As everyone made their way toward the door Frank stopped and turned to Jenny.

"Stop." he said looking into her brown eyes.

"I thought we were going." she said.

"No, you're right.  _We_  are going." he said pointing to himself, Abbie, Sam, Dean and Crane. "You're staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's bad enough I'm showing up to the a crime scene with a "liaison" and fake FBI. I don't need a recently released mental patient with a bad attitude tagging along." he said leading her back to the table. "Here. Read this." she looked down at the book he placed in her hands.

"What the hell is this?" she asked.

"Sam's journal." He responded. "Maybe you'll gain some damn clarity." Frank said walking away from her. "You better read it. Crane's going to quiz you when we get back." he said before shutting the door on the cavernous room.

"She could have helped." Abbie said as they trekked down the darkened corridor.

"She could have, and would have, gotten in the way." Capt. Irving said sternly. "I'm not in the business of getting killed, Lt. Mills. You're sister's distrust is a one way street to the grave." he said as he followed Sam and Dean through the hole into the bright police department. Abbie glanced back down the long hall, sighed and stepped through.

"Everybody good?" Dean asked his green eyes on her as Sam pushed the filing back to cover the portal.

"Let's go." she said leading the parade of men from the back room and out of the station.

 


	4. "Alright, but according to this, he just needs a head." Sam explained. "Any head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll. Here's the next chappy for you. I know I said that I was going to be revealing the Big Bad in this chapter but I decided to hold off one more chapter before doing that. It just didn't fit in this one.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Green Lantern, Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, it's characters, places or anything else you can find in the real world.

Sam and Dean pulled to a stop behind the squad car containing Capt. Irving, Abbie and Crane. The scene was crawling with uniforms and spectators crowded the sidewalk in front of the house. As they walked toward the front door, the Winchesters and Ichabod glanced over at the headless Mrs. Barton in her front yard covered in a white sheet.

"Morales." Capt. Irving said as they stepped inside.

"Captain." he said. "Abbie." he said looking her in the eyes.

"Luke." she said. Sam noticed the stiff exchange and took the attention off of Abbie.

"I'm Special Agent McVie and this is Special Agent Buckingham." he said as he and Dean flashed their badges.

"You guys are feds?" he asked eying their jeans and boots suspiciously.

"We don't live in the suits." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Whadaya got?" Morales looked to the captain who nodded.

"A neighbor found the vic like that about 30 minutes ago. There was no sigh of forced entry but the garden out back revealed some prints." he explained to the group.

"No one saw anyone leaving the scene?" Sam asked.

"No. Mrs. Barton was 80 and all of her neighbors work during the day." Luke answered.

"Alright. Thank you, Morales." Capt. Irving said dismissing him. "Where do you wanna start?" he asked after Luke walked away.

"Here." Dean said reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling busted looking walk-man with five tiny red light bulbs attached to the top.

"What the hell is this?" Frank asked taking it from him.

"EMF detector." the older Winchester beamed. "I made it myself." Abbie quirked her eyebrow and chuckled. Dean's smile faltered before he cleared his throat. "Mills, you come with me. Sammy, go with the Green Lantern. Crane...do whatever it is you do." Frank rolled his eyes and followed Sam upstairs. Dean and Abbie made their way to the back of the house toward the garden and Ichabod went to look at the body..

"Damn." they said simultaneously. They smirked at each other as they looked at all the uprooted plants and the muddy boot prints.

"Look." she said kneeling. "Right here." she said her finger following a long line.

"Looks like a drag mark." Dean said kneeling beside her. "The Headless Horseman carries an ax, right?"

"Yeah but I've never seen him drag it." Abbie said.

"Maybe this was the down-swing." Dean said standing up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a picture and sent it off to Sam. Abbie, still kneeling, turned and leaned in. "What? Is that blood?" Dean whispered.

"Yeah, but it's leading away from the scene." she pointed. A few moments later they were joined by the rest of their gang.

"You guys find anything?" Dean asked.

"Nah. The house is clean, what about you guys?" Sam asked putting his EMF detector away.

"Blood." Abbie said rising to her feet. "It leads away from the scene."

"Nobody marked it?" Capt. Irving questioned.

"No sir. I don't think they noticed it."

"Ok, but if the blood's back here how did the body get out front?" Frank inquired.

"I believe that have the solution to your question." Ichabod spoke up. They all turned to him and waited. "I believe that the Horseman appeared to the madam here in her garden. He swung his ax at her but, in a panic she moved and her only nicked her. She then ran to the front yard where she met her end."

"Then explain this trail." Frank said pointing to the line of blood leading off in the opposite direction of the body.

"Where Mrs. Barton lay, there is a pool of blood; but from that is a trail of blood similar to this one, leading from the body to the back of the house, to right here." he said going to stand beside the beginning of the garden. "To here and beyond." he said pointing to where the trail picked up again right beside Abbie.

"So, he took the head?" Dean questioned.

"It appears so. Yes." Ichabod said.

"Awesome. Let's go." Dean said as he lead the team back through the house. When they all arrived back archives, Jenny was examining the map.

"What'd you find?" she asked. They all looked to Frank, he nodded to Ichabod.

"How old was Sam when his mother died?" Crane asked.

"Six months." she answered. "I'm sorry about that." she said sincerely to both Winchesters. Dean looked away and Sam nodded curtly, his lips in a tight line.

"How long was Dean in Hell?"

"Four months."

"What is the name of their father?" Ichabod queried.

"That's a trick question." Jenny said with a smirk.

"How so?" Crane asked.

"They had two. John Winchester and Bobby Singer." she said correctly.

"She answered the questions correctly, Captain." he said before stepping away from her.

"Are we with done with the interrogation?" the younger Mills asked.

"Yeah." Frank said.

"So, what'd you find out?" she asked again.

"It looks like the Horseman is taking heads." Abbie said stretching out of her leather jacket.

"We already know that." Jenny said.

"No. To keep." Dean deanpanned. Jenny made a yuck face.

"Gross. Ok, so now what?"

"Now we do more research. There's gotta be more about this guy in all of this shit." Dean said as he pulled some of the charred books out of his bag. While Sam was adding Mrs. Barton to the killed listed around the map, Jenny sat down beside Dean. He glimpsed at her. "What?"

"I knew Bobby, you know?" she said.

"What?" he asked looking at her, curiosity in his green eyes.

"I was looking for some information about an artifact and he helped me out." she said.

"I'm sure he didn't know you were going to steal it." Dean said.

"I'm sure he did." Jenny chuckled. "He told me that I needed to get out the life of crime and get into the damn life where I belong." she said, chuckling again at the memory. "He said, I don't wish this life on nobody but when those evil sons-of-bitches touch our family, we react. We got to and you got to."

"Why didn't you listen?" Sam asked joining them at the table.

"I don't know. The money, Corbin...Abbie." she said quietly. "I just didn't want to do it alone." Dean nodded and went back to his book. Sam smiled briefly and grabbed a book. Jenny sighed grabbed a book and the six of them poured over the writings of the hunters before them.

"I think I found something." Sam said a few hours later breaking the silence.

"What?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"It says here that the Headless Horseman can be restored to full power if he has his head." Sam said.

"Yeah, that why we're keeping it from him." Abbie said.

"Alright, but according to this, he just needs a head." Sam explained. "Any head."

"What?" Jenny said looking at the younger Winchester.

"Uh, ok. The Headless Horseman is a powerful creature that is a representation of death. He is an omen of things to come. As long as he's without a head he's only at half strength." Sam said looking up from the journal.

"Shit." Dean said sitting back in his chair.

"Excuse me." Frank said stepping away from the group.

"Well, he's already got a head." Abbie said.

"So, then it's only a matter of time." Jenny said.

"Not necessarily." Sam told them. "Not every head is compatible."

"Why not?" Dean questioned.

"According to Bobby, the head needs to be from someone who is pure and devote." Sam read from the journal.

"Pure and devote." Ichabod spoke. "I have read those words before now." he said rising from his chair and looking through the scattered papers on another table. "Ah, here it is. The Headless Horseman, a twisted spirit tortures souls of the pure and devote." he read from the yellowing paper.

"Alright but what's all that mean?" Dean asked.

"I believe it means that he is keeping the soul intact inside the head." Ichabod answered. Dean, Abbie and Jenny looked confused, so Crane continued, "In order to..."

"To twist the soul and make a demon." Sam finished making eye contact with his brother. They were all silent when Frank returned.

"Let's go." he said slipping his phone back into his pocket. "We've got another headless body." The gang looked at each other as they exited the archives and headed off toward the newest crime scene.


	5. Sleepy Hollow Storage Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter of ANA! I hope you enjoy it. It story is really fun for me to write and I'm sure you're wondering when the Ichabbie is coming, I promise it's coming very, very soon.
> 
> Also on a side note: Anyone who knows anything about how to work wikia . com, PM me. I've started the Sleep Hollow (sleepy-hollow-tv.wikia.com) but I'm not good with all the linkage and what not. So I'm looking for other admins. I need people to fill in missing information and link things where they're supposed to be.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer on previous chapters.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

When the Winchesters, Capt. Irving, Abbie, Jenny and Ichabod arrived at the Sleepy Hollow Storage Facility the parking lot was flooded with squad cars.

"Morales." Frank called as they strode toward the building.

"Capt'n." he said approaching them.

"What's going on?"

"Same thing as at the Barton place." Luke said as he lead them through the cold storage facility. "Only, worse."

"What could be worse than having your head snatched and your body left in the front yard?" Sam questioned. Luke eyed him over his shoulder before answering.

"You'll see. Be prepared." he said as he slid the door to the storage container open. The door clanged open and the gang stepped inside.

"Damn." Dean and Abbie said shaking their heads. Jenny and Sam looked at their siblings amused before turning their attention to the horrifying scene in the room. There was blood splattered all over the walls, drag marks that looked as if they were made by a sword or an ax and two headless bodies lay in the center of the container.

"I thought it was just one vic." Abbie said.

"So did we, that's the manager said." Luke said, looking longingly at Abbie. Jenny rolled her eyes before turning to Sam.

"Why do you think it's two this time?" she whispered.

"He's trying everything I guess." Sam said kneeling beside one of the headless corpses. The head was taken clean off. "Do you see that?" he asked Jenny pointing to something under a coffee table. Jenny kneeled beside him and looked where he pointed.

"What is that?" she asked. Sam stood up and pulled latex gloves out of his pocket. He slipped them on, got on his knees and reached under the table. He tugged for a few moments before freeing the object.

"Oh my." Ichabod said, his attention on the thing in Sam's hand.

"Is that..." Frank started.

"Mrs. Barton's head." Abbie finished.

"What the hell?" Dean said his forehead creased.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam said placing the elderly woman's head on the table.

"No, seriously. What the hell?" Abbie said her eyes wide.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Frank asked trying to pull the attention away from Mrs. Barton's head.

"I have one." Ichabod said. "Sam said that the Horseman was in search of a head into order to twist the soul and make a demon."

"Yeah so?" Dean said.

"I believe that is what this scene is depicting." he said.

"I don't follow." Frank said.

"He means the Horseman is trying out different heads." Jenny said rolling her eyes at the confused faces of her sister, Capt. Irving and Dean.

"What? Why?" Abbie asked.

"He needs the head of someone devote and pure." Sam informed them.

"So, I guess ol' Mrs. B was more on the impure side." Dean said with a smirk. Sam rolled his eyes before speaking.

"The only problem we have now is figuring out which head he's going to use."

"Who are these guys?" Jenny asked.

"Morales." Frank called stepping outside of the door.

"Yes, sir."

"I need the names of these vics." he said.

"David Taylor and Micheal Holden." Luke said reading from his notebook.

"What other information was obtained about the deceased?" Ichabod inquired. Luke rolled his eyes and began speaking.

"They were both 33 and Holden worked here and this is Taylor's container." he read.

"Thank you." Frank said dismissing him. Luke nodded and headed down the hallway.

"David and Micheal?" Jenny asked her eyes wide.

"So?" Dean asked.

"It's gotta be a coincidence, right?" Sam said his eyebrows kneaded together.

"What are you talking about?" Abbie asked.

"Let's go back to the archives. I've got an idea." Sam said as he lead the group from the storage facility.

* * *

When they got back to the archives, Sam flipped one of the board over and started pinning things to it.

"What's going on, Sammy?" Dean asked as he watched his brother's hands move furiously around the corkboard.

"The last two victims." Jenny said standing beside Sam. "Their names were David and Micheal."

"We know that. So?" Capt. Irving said.

"They were 33." she said.

"So what?" Abbie asked.

"It's biblical lore, guys." she said exasperated.

"How so?" Dean questioned.

"David. As in David and Goliath and Micheal...as in the archangel." Sam said turning to face them. "They were both 33."

"Jesus was 33 when he died." Ichabod volunteered.

"Exactly." Sam said pointing at him.

"Bring it home, Sammy." Dean said leaning against a table.

"Alright. I think, David was chosen because David in the Bible showed great strength and bravery when he battled the giant; and well Micheal is an archangel so that speaks for itself." Sam explained.

"Right and they were both 33, the same as Jesus was when he died. 33 + 33 = 66." Jenny said.

"66 seals." Dean muttered.

"You think it's a seal?" Abbie asked.

"I think it's the first of the 66." Sam said. The room was silent. Dean's mind was churning.

 _'This can't be happening. The Apocalypse? Fuck.'_  he thought to himself. He looked at Sam who was trying to hide the terror that was growing in his eyes.

"What is our next course of action?" Ichabod asked. "We can not allow the Horseman to break anymore seals."

"We can't do anything until we know which head he picked." Jenny said.

"Do you got an idea about which one he went with?" Frank asked.

"Micheal." Sam and Jenny said simultaneously.

"Why?" Abbie questioned. "So what the guy was named after an archangel?" Sam pulled out his laptop and began to read the research he had done on the way back.

"Micheal Holden. 33, deacon at the First Mount Zion Baptist Church for 10 years. Volunteer at the Disciples of Christ Food Bank and youth pastor. According to his wife, "I don't know why anyone would hurt Mikey like this. He was a God fearing man. I mean he loved everyone and he didn't even lose his virginity until we were married." He was also taking online seminary course to become a preacher." Sam said looking up from his laptop. "David was 33, a member at the same church but for five years and he didn't volunteer or any of that."

"So if you were picking...who would you go for?" Jenny asked the group. The room exchanged looks. They had all of this new information and still nowhere to go. It was frustrating being in step with the big bad but still being ten steps behind.

Frank went back to the station after telling Abbie to keep him posted. Ichabod, Jenny and Sam examined the map and the pattern in which the Horseman was traveling and Abbie and Dean scoured through old books. It was all any of them could do...until the Horseman struck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: Don't forget to check out sleepy-hollow-tv.wikia.com (copy and paste). And if you'd like to help, PM me or just message me on the wikia.
> 
> Don't forget, COMMENTS = LOVE!


	6. She Is Mine Forever, Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I've updated this but I've had a lot of it done for a while but I'm been distracted. Anyway, here's the latest one. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural, any of the characters from either, any of the creatures from either. The plotline is my own.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

The cavernous archives was silent except for the sound of old pages turning until Abbie's phone rang.

"Mills." she answered. "Yes, sir. Wait, wait, I can't hear you." Sam, Jenny and Ichabod joined Dean at the table where he and Abbie sat. "Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. Near the Lord Washington mausoleum." Abbie wrote down quickly. "Yes, sir we're leaving now."

"What's going on?" Dean asked when she rose to her feet.

"Capt. Irving is trapped at the Sleepy Hollow Cemetery. The Headless Horseman is stalking him." she said as they all climbed out of the archives.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Apparently he believes that he knows where me and Crane are." she said as she pushed the filing cabinet to the side and stepped into the bright police department.

"Well, lead the way sister." Dean said with a grin. Abbie rolled her eyes and led them from the department. Dean speedily followed Abbie's SUV to the creepy graveyard. "Why is it that every place in this fucking town is creepy as shit?" he asked Sam before the brothers exited the car.

"It's probably what draws the tourists." the younger Winchester answered.

"Friggin' humans. This shit is  _not_  entertaining." Dean said pointing his sawed off at the fog cover cemetery. Sam chuckled as he loaded his own gun. Abbie, Jenny and Ichabod joined the boys at the trunk of the Impala. "Here." Dean said handing each of them a sawed off.

"I do not believe that this...gun...will defeat our foe." Ichabod said inspecting the rusty gun.

"We don't either." Sam said.

"Then what's the point?" Jenny snapped.

"The guns are loaded with salt rounds." Sam said. "We figure it'll slow the son of a bitch down."

"Exactly." Dean chimed in. "And since now that he's apparently picked a new model head, I'm assuming that this..." he said unsheathing a large shiny machete. "Will knock him on his ass long enough for us to get the fuck out of dodge."

"Sounds like a plan." Abbie laughed.

"The only one we got." Sam said. Dean slammed the trunk close, attached the machete to his side and followed the Mills sisters into the creepy ass graveyard.

As the gang crept closer to the mausoleum they could hear a sinister voice as they hid behind wide tombstones.

"Where are the witnesses?" the vile voice asked. Captain Irving responded by shooting. The Horseman laughed. "Where are the witnesses?" Dean held his finger up to his mouth. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and swiftly moved his thumbs across the screen. Sam and Abbie's phone vibrated.

"No." Sam whispered.

"You got something better?" Dean asked.

"May I be informed of the plan?" Ichabod whispered. Abbie handed him her cellphone. "No." he said. "No."

"It's just a distraction." Abbie whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny whispered harshly.

"It seems Dean would like you sister to distract the Horseman." Ichabod answered.

"And then what?" questioned the younger Mills.

"Then we go out guns blazing and I take that son of a bitch's head." Dean said. "Now, we ain't gotta lot of time here. Are we doing this shit or not?"

"Not." Sam, Ichabod and Jenny.

"I'll be fine. I was training to be FBI. I can handle this." Abbie said.

"You can't stop it. The end is near. Where are the witnesses?" the Horseman said in demonic voice. Dean nodded at Abbie. She stood up and approached the Horseman, who was wearing Micheal Holden's head.

"I'm right here." Abbie said her hands up. The Horseman whipped around and gripped his axe. "I heard you been looking for me, huh?" she said as she slowly began to circle away from the tombstones where the rest of the gang lay in wait. The Horseman's heavy boots clomped as he approached Abbie. Jenny jumped up and fired her gun. He changed course and came toward their hiding places. Ichabod jumped up and fired his gun. The Headless Horseman staggered a bit and before he could regain his proper balance, Sam was up and firing a third time. He fell to his knees and Dean hopped up and ran toward him, machete raised above his head.

"NO!" the Horseman yelled but it was too late. Dean was bringing the sharp blade down and in one fell swoop, Micheal Holden's head was rolling around the foggy ground of the cemetery.

"Coast clear?" Capt. Irving said appearing from behind the mausoleum.

"Yeah." Sam said grabbing Micheal's head and shoving it into a burlap sack.

"We should leave this place." Ichabod said. "The Horseman will not be out for long." The group agreed and they all headed back to the archives.

* * *

"Why the hell was he after you?" Dean asked as they settled back in the large room.

"I'm not sure. I went to the cemetery to visit and I stumbled on to him." Frank explained.

"What business does he have there?" Ichabod questioned.

"Dead family?" Jenny said.

"I don't think so." Sam spoke up from the table he where he was seated. "Walter Shellycreek."

"Who in the hell is that?" Dean questioned.

"Nobody. It's a marked grave with no body." Sam answered. "But buried six feet under is a seal."

"Awesome." Dean and Abbie said.

"So Captain Irving prevented a seal from being broken?" Ichabod asked.

"Yeah as far as I can tell." the youngest Winchester replied.

"You will not defeat him." a muffled voice said. The gang looked around the room. None of them had said that and they couldn't figure out who had. "None of you will defeat him."

"Is that..." Jenny began, her eyes glued to the burlap sack on the table. Sam and Dean made brief eye contact before Sam reached out and untied the sack, allowing it to fall to the table.

"You will not defeat him." the head of Micheal Holden said on it's side. "Not in this dimension."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked. The head just laughed.

"The strong becomes stronger in their home." Micheal said before his eyes closed.

"What the hell?" Jenny said as she poked the head with a pen.

"The strong becomes stronger in their home." Ichabod repeated. "I do not understand." he said looking to Sam, who's eyebrows were kneaded together in thought.

"I think I know." Abbie said as she hurried over to one of the tall filing cabinets. She flipped through an old book and began to read. "And though the demon has not yet made himself known, I know that he shall be defeated. He is strong but not unbeatable. Our foe dwells in my world; where the good shall prevail."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"It's a piece of George Washington's journal." she said. "I think he means that because this supernatural thing is in our world, we can beat it."

"Of course. He who fights at home will forever be undefeated." Ichabod recited.

"Listen." Sam said. "All supernatural beings are born in a dark dimension. In said dimension they are always at their strongest. When they cross over into our realm a minute amount of their powers is diminished."

"How do you know that?" Frank asked.

"I just read it in this book." Sam said holding it up.

"The Men of Letters were brilliant men." Ichabod said.

"Great but you guys wanna let me finish?" Frank said. "Like I said I stumbled up on him and he was over a grave, but there was all this mist; gray mist."

"Gray?" Dean questioned.

"Yes. It made everything with a three grave radius look like it was in black and white, tattered and worn and he was chanting." the captain explained.

"Sam..." Dean said, his eyes instantly on his brother.

"What's going on?" Abbie asked.

"We think he was calling Purgatory." Sam answered.

"Purga...fucking great." Jenny said flopping down in a chair. The room was silent for a moment.

"She is mine forever, Crane." Micheal said suddenly. The room gasped.

"Katrina." Ichabod whispered as the head's eyes fluttered shut again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: In the next chapter, Ichabod had a little bit of a freak out and Abbie has to reign him in. The Men of Letters Books help out some more and The Mills girls, The Winchester Boys and Ichabod take a little trip. Stay tuned!


	7. This is it. This is the door to Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a few hundred words shorter than the other but it's filler but it's longer than most filler chapters I write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

* * *

"He has Katrina," Ichabod spoke smoothly, his eyes wild. "Here. Here," he said handing everyone around him an old book. "We much search through any and every resource that is available to us in order to protect Katrina."

"Look, we understand that you want to save your wife but you need to calm down," Sam said but his comforting tone seemed to do the opposite.

"Calm down? I will not! You heard that head!" he shouted.

"It's friggin' bad enough we have to deal with the damn Apocalypse again. You freakin' out ain't helping," Dean chimed in.

"I care not about the Apocalypse," Ichabod spoke tightly.

"You don't care about the Apocalypse?" Abbie questioned. "That's nice. When were you going to tell me, huh?"

"No, please...Ms. Mills..." he began but was interrupted when she put her hand in face.

"I get it. Wanting to save someone so bad that everything else seems to just fall away, but Crane, the Apocalypse is huge and we're in this together, right?" she asked holding out her fist to him.

"Of course," he said pounding his fist against hers. "I am sorry. The thought of Katrina being..."

"I know but I really believe that ending all of this will bring her back to you," Abbie said handing him a book. Ichabod nodded and sat down at the table.

The group scoured the books silently for hours. The only sound was the turning of the brittle pages until Sam stood up and almost knocked his chair over.

"Look at this," he finally said. His voice taut. Dean took the Men of Letters book from Sam and began to read.

 _"_ _It is said that the Headless Horseman holds prisoner a woman in the depths of Purgatory. A woman of great power and grace. He has held her in captivity for over 180 years. We are not foolish enough to believe that she ha_ _s_ _been unaffected by this evil. It is believed that the Horseman ha_ _s_ _been twisting and tempting her from the moment he captured her. If this is the case, there is no telling who or what she ha_ _s_ _become,"_  Dean finished. Ichabod began to shake his head repeatedly but before he could say anything Jenny spoke,

"So what now?"

"Is there a way into Purgatory?" Abbie inquired.

"Yeah. Stand to close to a Leviathan while giving it the gank," Dean replied. "But getting in is the easy part. It's getting out that's tricky."

"What?"

"Ignore him," Sam said. "Look, it takes a lot to get into Purgatory."

"I believe I know of a way," Ichabod commented. "I remember reading about it."

"What is it?" Jenny asked.

"We must return to the cemetery. The mausoleum in which Capt. Irving was hid is the doorway," he said.

"What?" Dean asked as he and Sam packed their bags.

"The mausoleum is a facade," the colonial man informed them as they made their way down the dark corridor. "Inside is the door."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean questioned as he pushed the filing cabinet to the side and stepped into the police station.

XX

"What now?" Sam asked as he and Dean sailed along the highway behind Abbie's SUV.

"I don't know, Sammy. We'll just take it one step at a time," Dean said his eyes glued to the road. The brothers were silent for a moment.

"You don't trust him, do you?"

"Who?"

"Ichabod," Sam said. "You don't trust him."

"No. No I don't trust him not to get himself or someone else killed," Dean admitted. "You know as well as I do going into to something like this with nothing but your emotions guiding you is..."

"Dangerous," Sam finished, his brow furrowed. Silence over took them again as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop. Everyone got out and geared up.

"Wait," Dean said, stopping the group. "I think Crane should stay behind."

"I will not," Ichabod said indignantly.

"Why?" Abbie asked.

"He's too emotional," Sam answered. "Emotions lead to..."

"Someone getting iced," Dean finished.

"I am in complete control of my emotions," Ichabod said standing up to his full height.

"Oh yeah, you seem stable," Dean commented. "He needs to stay behind."

"If he stays, I stay," Abbie said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine but if he gets out of hand, he's your responsibility," Sam said sharply.

"I agree with the Winchesters," Frank said. "If you can keep him under control in there, he can go. Is that a guarantee, Mills?"

"Yes, sir." she nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go," the captain said as he led the way in the creepy ass cemetery. He stopped at the door of the mausoleum. "How do we get in?" Ichabod stepped forward and ran his hand along the door. He lifted the large lion head shaped knocker and pressed the button that lie beneath it. The doors swung open and after a few glances at each other, the group entered. Inside it looked like a normal mausoleum except for the latched door in the floor.

It took, Sam, Dean, Frank and Ichabod to lift the cement door, but once they did, it revealed a set of stairs that lead to the darkness. Dean set his jaw, clicked his flashlight on and descended the stairs. Jenny, Frank, Abbie, Ichabod followed with Sam pulling up the rear. The narrow corridor was pitch-black, dank and rank. It smelled of wet, rotting corpses. The ground was marshy and the darkness was thick seemingly never ending.

"What the hell, Dean!" Jenny said harshly, bumping into him. Dean didn't respond.

"Dean?" Sam said from the back of the line. "Dean."

"Yeah Sammy?" his gruff voice said.

"What's going on?" he asked his older brother, his voice taut. They could all feel the tension rising in the tiny space. The five of them waited impatiently for the answer to Sam's question.

"This is it," Dean answered in a tremulous voice.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in a thick tone.

"This is it, Sammy," Dean said again. "This is the door to Purgatory."


	8. It's Always World War Evil in Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! It's been a little while since I've updated but here it is. There are some familiar faces in this one and there are more to come. I hope you guys enjoy it. There is going to be some major Ichabbie in the next chapter, so be on the look out.
> 
> Oh, and I have NO clue how long this story is going to be but it shows no signs of slowing.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER on previous chapters.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

* * *

Dean pushed the slick rocks in front of him and took a nervous step forward. He was suddenly enveloped by grayness. Once the entire group was through the doorway, it slid shut. It was quiet and the air seemed thick.

"This isn't Purgatory," Abbie commented. "I've been to Purgatory and this isn't it."

"Yes it is," Dean said, his body rigid with alertness. "Keep quiet," he said as they all followed his slow, deliberate steps. Dean looked to the left and the right as they proceeded forward.

"What the hell?" Jenny yelled suddenly. Dean and Abbie turned around to see a man with a crazed look on his face, attacking Sam. The younger Winchester had the man by the wrists, keeping his long nails away from him. Jenny and Frank had their guns pulled as they looked on in horror as the man's razor sharp teeth tried to chomp at Sam.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichabod shouted as another crazed looking person knocked him and Frank to the ground. Before Frank could get a shot off, yet another crazed looking person jumped out of nowhere and held him down, trying to bite him.

Dean shot in the air. The creatures looked up at him and growled.

"I got five bullets left," he yelled. "Believe me, I'm a perfect shot," the creatures snarled at him again. Dean pointed The Colt at the man on top of Sam.

"Dean, no!" a voice yelled from the trees. The eldest Winchester changed his aim. A very pretty, yet familiar face emerged from the tree line.

"Maddie" Sam said still struggling against the thing on top of him. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Madison?" Dean asked The Cold still trained on her. "San Fran Madison?"

"Yeah, so you wanna that thing away already?" she chuckled.

Dean eyed her before he released the hammer, "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm trying to save your ass," Madison said. "Scotty, Tara, Mary, get off of them." The three werewolves growled but did as they were told. They eyed her for a long moment before retreating into the gray woods. Sam got to his feet, eyes wide.

"Madison," he said in a soft voice.

"Hi, Sam," she smiled flirtatiously. Sam just grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Who the hell is this?" Jenny questioned, her gun still aimed at the brunette in the taller Winchester's arms.

"I'm Madison," she answered, stepping away from Sam.

"So? You're a monster," the youngest Mills said.

"What's your point?" Sam asked angrily.

"We kill monsters, right?" Jenny asked her eyes locked on Madison.

"There are exceptions to every rule," Dean commented.

"Right," she rolled her eyes.

"Right, so put the fucking gun away," Sam snapped. Jenny rolled her eyes again but returned her gun to it's holster.

"I could've handle that," Madison said nudging Sam.

"I know," Sam said with a tight smile.

"Sam, you gotta stop beating yourself up," she said. "I wanted to go, alright?" Sam nodded. "Look, you guys have to go."

"We can not," Ichabod spoke up.

"Why not? It's not safe for you here," Maddie said.

"We can my companions are in search of my wife, Katrina," the colonial man said clearly.

"Katrina?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Do you know of her location?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Do you have idea which way we should go?" Abbie asked.

"Straight ahead," Madison answered.

"Thank you," the oldest Mills said. "Let's go," she said as she lead Jenny, Frank and Ichabod away.

"Thanks," Dean said hugging Madison. She smiled and nodded as he turned and rejoined the group.

There was a moment of silent between them before Sam cleared his throat, "What happened with those other werewolves before?"

"Oh, you noticed that, did ya?" she grinned, brushing her hair out of her face. Sam nodded. "When I got here, I was lost but a well established pack took me in."

"You givin' orders?"

"Well, I'm not the leader if that's what your asking."

"Madison, I..." Sam started.

"It's really ok, you know. I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to hurt people. I asked you." Madison interrupted. "I'm dead but I'm happy, I guess. It's still Purgatory and it's dangerous as hell but the pack protects each other. I'm ok," she said as she reached up and caressed his strong jaw. Sam clenched his jaw and looked into her brown eyes.

"It was so good seeing you," Sam said, his hands on her upper arms.

"You too," she said with a sad smile. "Be careful, Sam."

"Of course, Maddie. You too," he said before he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sam took a step back and flashed her a tight smile. They just stood there looking at each other. They each looked away then back at each other. Suddenly, they were entangled, their lips locked in a fiery kiss. When they broke apart, they released each other, gave a weary smile and walked in opposite directions.

"You alright?" Dean asked his stricken brother when he rejoined the group.

"Yeah, let's just go," Sam said drawing his gun, glancing over his shoulder at the empty spot that he and Madison had just been occupying. Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder and returned to the front of the line.

The gang moved at a quick pace past the dark gray tree line. They could hear fighting all around them but they pressed on. Suddenly, Dean threw up his fist and everyone halted. Before them was a fight between two supernatural creatures. Dean figured it was better to wait in the shadows while they hashed it out instead of trying to go around them. Sam turned his back to the group and staked out the area behind them.

"Jenny!" Frank whispered harshly, kneeling down beside her. Sam and Dean turned around to find Jenny laying face down on the ground a deep blue and black bruise forming on the left side of the back of her neck.

"Is she ok?" Abbie whispered.

"Yeah, just knocked out," Frank answered, looking around. He rose to his feet, pointed his gun toward the woods and suddenly sank to the ground. Abbie knelt beside him and noticed the same type of bruise forming at the soft spot between his collar bones.

"Dean, what the hell?" she said getting to her feet. The eldest Winchester shrugged as the remaining four became uber alert. They were sitting ducks but they couldn't leave Frank and Jenny behind. Sam and Dean faced away from the other two remaining group members.

"Dean!" Sam whispered.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean whispered back as he looked down at Ichabod and Abbie on the ground, bruises forming on their necks.

"I don't know," Sam said. Dean turned toward the woods and squinted his eyes. There was something or someone in there and he was going to find out who. The answer came soon than he thought. "Dean!" Sam shouted, pulling his brother's attention away from the woods. Dean aimed The Colt directly at the head of the man that had Sam on his knees in a choke hold.

"It's good to see ya, Dean," he said sarcasticlly.

"Can't say the same, Gordon," Dean said.

"Well, why don't you just run along?" Gordon Walker said as he tighten his grip on Sam. "Sammy and I got some unfinished business."

"Shoot him," Sam said between gasps.

"Shhhh," Gordon said squeezing Sam tighter. "Now, now. All I want is to end you like I should have a long time ago,"

"Let him go," Dean snarled, The Colt still trained on the former hunter's head. "You can walk away from this, Gordon."

"Like I did the first time?"

"Ahh, come on, Gordy. What's a little barbed wire between friends?" Dean teased, eyes locked on the vampire's. Gordon tightened his grip once again and Sam began gasping rapidly and clutching the man's arm, trying to get him off of him.

"Shoot me if want to Dean, but I'll snap his neck before I go," Gordon smirked wickedly. Sam nodded but Dean couldn't risk calling Gordon's bluff. What if his vampire reflexes allowed him to kill Sam before the bullet reached him. No, he's figure something else out. "Aww, little Dean Winchester's gone soft," he laughed. "I'm not surprised, you two..." the sentence was cut off by a thud. Dean looked down beside Sam and saw Grodon's head rolling around. The brothers looked at each other shocked.

"Don't look so surprised, boys," a familiar voice said. "All his talking, talking, talking and no killing was really getting on my nerves."

"Meg," Sam said pushing Gordon's body away from him.

"In the flesh...sort of," she smirked. "So, where's Clarence?"

"Not here," Dean answered.

"Ok, ok. I was just askin'," she said. "What's with letting a loser like Gordon get the jump on you?"

"It was a sneak attack," Sam answered, rubbing his neck.

"Well, you're welcome," Meg said wiping the blood off her large knife on to the shirt of Gordon's corspe.

"Yeah thanks," Dean mumbled. "You alright, Sammy?"

"Yeah," Sam said clearing his throat as the other four members of their group began to stir.

"What the hell happened?" Frank asked hoarsely.

"You were shot with this," Meg said holding up what looked like a dirt ball.

"What the hell is that?" Jenny asked getting to her feet then helping up her sister.

"It's a bullet," the demon answered. "That crazy son of bitch of over there," she said pointing to the headless Gordon, "made them out of leaves and mud."

"For what?" Abbie asked, taking Jenny's help.

"This is Purgatory. It's always like world war evil in here," Meg smirked. "What are you dummies doing here anyway?"

"We are in search of my wife, Katrina," Ichabod answered.

"Katrina, the witch?" she asked.

"Yes, do you know of her whereabouts?"

"I do but you can't handle the road there."

"Why the hell not?" Dean questioned.

"Because, Dean-o. You've been here before. Everything you've ever killed is here and the chance to pop the great Winchester brothers is high on the Purgatory to-do list," Meg explained.

"We must find and rescue her," Ichabod pleaded.

"Fine, I'll take you part of the way but I like what little bit of life I have, so you go the rest of the way yourselves," she said. The colonial man nodded his thanks. Meg watched the exchange of looks between Abbie and Ichabod before speaking again. "Why do you want to find this broad again?"

"She's my wife. I love her," Ichabod replied.

"Oh. Right," she said with a quirk of the eyebrow. "Well, let's go. I'm not gonna stand here with you people and get killed," Meg said as she took point. The group followed her as she turned and headed toward the woods.


	9. You are Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I just want to say that writer's block in a bitch and a half. I hope that this chapter makes up for my long absence from the fanfiction world.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think is going to happen next!
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> DISCLAIMER on previous chapters.
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.

* * *

Sam, Dean and the Sleepy Hollow gang followed Meg through the gray woods. They encountered countless supernatural creatures, all of which they had to fight off. Shooting werewolves in the heart, beheading vampires, stabbing demons with Ruby's knife. The journey wasn't pleasant but it was necessary.

As they inched around a bank of thick trees, Abbie screamed. She had been knocked down by something and hit her head on the ground.

"Miss Mills!" Ichabod called rushing to her side. "Are you alright?" She nodded but her eyes closed and she faded away. "Miss Mills!" he called again, shaking her. "Abbie! Please wake up!"

"What's wrong with her?" Jenny asked dropping to her knees beside them. "What happened?"

"I do not know. I had my back to her, facing the rear," Ichabod explained, holding an unconscious Abbie.

"Here," Meg said shoving Jenny out of the way. She got down on her knees and cut her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam said grabbing her arm as she began to lower it over Abbie's face.

"Relax Stretch. Demon blood only has healing properties here," she said snatching her arm away. "I know. Ironic, isn't?" she smirked lowering her wrist on to Abbie mouth. A few moments later, Meg rose from the ground and returned to her post at the front of the group. "Once she's up, we've gotta keep moving," she called out.

Ichabod and Jenny sat and waited for Abbie to show some kind of sign of waking up. Suddenly her eyelids began to flutter.

"Abbie," Jenny said trying to keep her tears under control.

"Miss Mills," Ichabod said softly as she opened her eyes. Tears fell from his eyes as he gazed into her beautiful brown orbs.

"What happened?" Abbie's hoarse voiced asked.

"You were knocked unconscious," Ichabod answered. "Our guide aided in your recovery." Abbie gave Meg a curt smile as Ichabod helped up to her feet. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm ok," Abbie said in to his chest. "I'm alright."

"I thought I'd lost you," Crane whispered, his lips pressed to the top of Abbie's mussed hair.

"Did you think you could get rid of me that easily?" she asked craning her neck back to looking into his eyes. He smiled down at her and hugged her tightly again.

"Can you two get married later?" Dean asked annoyed. "I'd like to get moving." Jenny and Frank laughed as both Abbie and Ichabod blushed and pulled apart.

"Are we ready?" Meg questioned.

"Just go," Dean said. Meg turned around and began to lead the gang through the gray woods again.

"This is as far as I go," Meg said stopping abruptly. "Just keep following this path and you won't be able to miss her."

"Thank you for you guidance," Ichabod said with a slight bow.

"No problem, fancy pants. You boys take care of Clarence," she said before she suddenly vanished.

"This feels..." Dean began.

"Wrong," Sam finished. "I know."

"We're working a job here, Sammy. Let's get it together, alright?"

"Right," Sam nodded.

"Let's go," Dean said as he took the clip from his gun, examined it, tapped against the hilt and reloaded. The gang followed the path encountering much of the same trouble they had before. Vampires, werewolves, demons; until they came to a dark clearing. There was nothing around. No sound, no movement, nothing.

"Katrina!" Ichabod yelled as they all stood in the center of the ring of silence.

"Ichabod!" a frantic voice called back.

"That is her," he said his eyes wide. "That is Katrina," he said looking down at Abbie, his eyes wet with tears. Abbie looked down the darkened path at the other end of the clearing where the voice came from.

"Well," she sighed. "Let's go get her."

"Wait," Dean said. "What the plan here? We got no idea what's down there and I ain't looking to get killed."

"Katrina is down there. No other evil foe will keep me from my beloved," Ichabod said sternly. "We have an ample amount of weaponry. Proceeding with caution as we have been is plan enough."

"Crane, Dean's right. We have no idea what's down there and no idea if the _weaponry_ we have is going to sustain us until we get to Katrina," Abbie said. "We need something to go on."

"Fine," Ichabod said his back rod straight. "Katrina my love, is the road treacherous?"

"No. No, you have defeated all of the foes set to keep me save," she called back.

"Is that plan enough for you," Ichabod said his steely stare on Dean. "I am going to save my wife. You may follow if you wish."

Sam and Dean shared a glance as they followed the Sleepy Hollow gang through the dark path. The way was long, narrow and pitch black. The Winchesters had their guns at the ready. Dean's mind kept swirling around the passage he had read earlier, _"It is said that the Headless Horseman holds prisoner a woman in the depths of Purgatory. A woman of great power and grace. He has held her in captivity for over 180 years. We are not foolish enough to believe that she has been unaffected by this evil. It is believed that the Horseman has been twisting and tempting her from the moment he captured her. If this is the case, there is no telling who or what she has become."_ Ichabod hadn't believed it but Sam and Dean knew that the Men of Letters were _never_ inaccurate and since the last word had left Dean's lips they had both been prepared to kill Katrina Crane; if that's who she was anymore.

"Ichabod!" Katrina's voice rang out when the group was several feet away. He ran over to where she was held in a giant cage.

"Katrina," Ichabod said as he slid his arms through the cage and hugged her. He kissed her lips through the bars and felt her warm tears slid down her cheeks. "I have come for you,"

"There is no way out," she sobbed, shaking her head. "The cage is warded." Sam stood back and studied the cage. There were etchings along the top of it. "There is an enchantment but I have tried it but to no avail."

"The one up there?" Sam asked. Katrina nodded.

"Moloch said that no one would ever be able to free me," she said. "He said, _Effusum est in nigro tantum liberet._ "

"Only one with black blood flowing may free the one within," Sam translated. Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Frank asked.

"I'm gonna try to free her," Sam announced.

"Sammy, no," Dean said.

"I would be forever in your debt," Ichabod said stepping away from Katrina.

"I'll be fine, Dean," Sam nodded. He took a deep breath and looked up at the etching and spoke aloud, "Liberet nunc, et intra Aperi."

The cage began to make a high pitched screaming sound as it broke apart, one fiery rod at a time. They all stood in awe as Katrina stood in the center of the red hot debris.

"My love," Ichabod said, his hand outstretched. "You are free."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: I've got those Latin translations for you guys.
> 
> Effusum est in nigro tantum liberet - Only one with black blood flowing may free the one within
> 
> Liberet nunc, et intra Aperi - Open now and free the one within


	10. I'm Death. It comes with the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. The battery and cord for my laptop crapped out and it took a while to get a new one and I hadn't finished this chapter but I have awesome news! I've two chapters for you today! I am currently typing it right now, well not right now but you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope you guys and enjoy them.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer the same as always.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIZES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**
> 
>   
> 

When Sam, Dean and the Sleepy Hollow Gang arrived back at the archives, Sam watched as Katrina put enchantments on the entrances.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned, staring at the floating pieces of paper in the doorway.

"When an evil or supernatural presence is coming the paper will begin to burn," she explained. "It will allow us to prepare ourselves."

"Right," the oldest Winchester said turning to a book in front of him. They had rescued Katrina from Purgatory but they still had the looming Apocalypse. Sam and Dean didn't know what to do now. Ruby may not have been on the up and up but she did give them the low down on how many seals had been broken; not having that inside track was making their job difficult.

"Do you hear that?" Jenny whispered. "Footsteps."

The whole group froze and had eyes on the floating paper. Everyone grabbed a weapon and pointed them at one of the doors. Suddenly, standing in the doorway that lead to the tunnels stood a gaunt man with dark eyes, black slicked back hair. He was dressed in a black suit with a long black trench coat draped over him. In one hand he held a white paper bag and a cup and the other rested upon a sleek black cane.

He looked at them lazily as he lifted his hand with the cane and brushed the enchanted paper aside. He strolled across the room and took a seat at the desk. He unloaded the white bag revealing a triangular box. He pulled his knife and fork from the inside pocket of his coat. He popped the box and flattened it, revealing a gooey slice of deep dish pizza.

"Dean," he said finally. "Sam," he said as he sawed into the slice. "It's nice to see you again."

"Who are you?" Jenny asked hostility.

"Mind your tone, Jennifer Mills," he said never taking his eyes off of his food. "I am Death. The horseman."

Abbie, Jenny, Ichabod, Katrina and Frank shared glances.

"I told you," Dean muttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked aloud.

"Are you aware that somehow the Apocalypse has been triggered again?" Death questioned. "I was free of Lucifer's childish antics and now he is 33 seals away from rising."

"Well, we're working on it," Dean commented.

"Working on it?" Death repeated, his hands pausing. "You call breaking a seal "working on it", Dean."

"What seal?" Abbie spoke up.

"Ahh, one of the witnesses," he said cutting his eyes at her. "When you freed the witch from her cage, you broke a seal," he informed them. The entire room turned to look at Ichabod. "Oh don't blame him. He didn't know," Death said slurping from his cup.

"Ok, but why are you here?" Dean asked again.

"I have something I needed to tell you," he said. "Stop this or I'll stop it myself."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ichabod asked.

"You are seven insignificant blips in the universe. Figure it out," Death answered.

"What did you mean you'd stop it if we didn't?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows kneaded together.

"The next four seals require the deaths of several hundreds of thousands of people," Death informed them. "If you do not prevent it, I will lay them all low."

The room stood in shocked silence.  
"You'd break the seals yourself?" Frank asked.

"Don't be absurd," Death slurped again. "I am much older than any seal magic. I will reap every person that is on the path of the so-called horseman and prevent any seals from being broken."

"You'd just kill all of those people?" Dean asked appalled.

"I'm Death. It comes with the job," Death said annoyed. "If you want to save those people. Figure something out." The group watched him packed up. "Sam, Dean, walk me to the door." The Winchesters shared a glance as they walked on either side of the thin horseman. "Watch Katrina Crane. Do not assume her intentions are pure. She did not die when she was taken to Purgatory. A human soul can not endure the horrors of that place," he spoke in a whisper that the boys had to strain to hear. "Watch her," he said before he took a few steps and vanished.

The Winchesters looked at each other knowingly as they turned back to the room.

"What now?" Abbie asked.

"We figure out where the seals are and how to stop them from being broken," Sam said going back to his laptop.

It was silent except for the turning of pages and the clicking of keys. Every now and then Sam or Dean would glance at Katrina who seemed deeply enthralled in the brittle book before her.

"I think I may have found something of great use," Katrina spoke up. The Winchesters shared a glance before joining the rest of the group.

"What are you reading?" Jenny questioned.

"It's called Liber de Vita," Mrs. Crane answered.

"The Life Book," Sam translated.

"Yes. There is something in here about the witnesses," she informed them.

"What does it say my love?" Ichabod asked moving to her side.

"Well, this portion is about the seals," Katrina said. "If a witness of great intelligence and bravery finds an unbroken seal and takes it for their own, they will be in tune to all the other seals and those breaking them," she finished.

"Then we must find the next seal and I will take it," Ichabod spoke nobly.

"No. I'll do it, Crane," Abbie said shaking her head.

"No. It is my fault that these events have transpired. I will do it."

"It's not up for debate."

"Abigail..."

"Did you just..." Abbie interrupted.

"Please. I will do this," Ichabod said in a raised voice.

"Stop!" Dean yelled when Abbie opened her mouth to speak again.

"What?" Abbie questioned.

"A couple of things actually," Sam commented. "No one asked any damn questions."

"Like?" Frank said.

"Like...does the book say where the seals are located?" Sam asked.

"No, but it does say how to locate them," Katrina answered. "There's a Locator spell."

"Alright, what does it mean "in tune" with?" he questioned.

"I do not know. There are no details," she said.

"So anything could happen to the person keeping the friggin' thing?" Dean asked.

"I suppose so," the witch replied. Sam and Dean shared a wide eyed look. The boys knew what could happen to a person who held on to an evil relic.

"Look, you just got Katrina back," Abbie said softly, taking Ichabod's hand in hers.

"And you just reunited with your sister," he told her. Abbie looked at Jenny fondly and smiled briefly.

"I know but Jenny is strong and she'll understand. You just got her back. Don't put yourself at risk," she said turning back to him.

"But..."

"Nope," Abbie shook her head. "It's ok."

Sam watched Katrina as she watched the exchange between her husband and Abbie. When she looked away from them and back down at her book, his doubt in what Death had said twinged.

Dean watched the newly freed witch as well. He studied her face and body and when she looked back down at her book, he could have sworn he saw her smirk. His faith in what Death had said had grown.


	11. They're Anagrams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! Here is the second chapter as promised. I hope you all enjoy it. I thought this was creative and cool and something new and a bit of a twist, I suppose. I hope that ya'll feel the same. Enjoy!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!**
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, any of the characters or places from either.**
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> **THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**
> 
>   
> 

Ichabod and Abbie hugged for a long moment, silently.

"Do not forget our promise," he whispered in her ear.

"Never," she whispered back before releasing him. "What do you need to do the Locator Spell?"

"Salt, a pure silver knife and matches," Katrina read off the list from the book. Dean rummaged through his bag and presented them with the items.

"This work?" he grinned.

"Yes. I also need a map of Sleepy Hollow," she said. Jenny and Frank laid out a giant map. Katrina nodded her thanks and began to prepare to do the spell. She looked in the book and began.

She took the salt and covered the entire map. "Abbie, I need your hand." the lieutenant stood on the other side of the table, hand outstretched over the map. " _Testis est sanguis,_ " Katrina said as she slid the sharp knife across the palm of Abbie's hand. Katrina pushed Abbie's hand into a fist as the blood began to pool in the center of the map. When it stopped, Sam grabbed Abbie's hand and began to doctor it. " _Flamma vero; revelabit,_ " she said as she lit a match and threw it into the pool of blood.

The liquid caught flame and a fiery river of crimson began to flow from the pool toward the Eastern edge of the map. When it reached it's destination, the flame shot high, burning away the blood and salt around it.

"Lufrice Road," Ichabod read. "What is there?"

"It's an old factory section of town," Frank answered. "Apparently there were a string of fired and deaths in the 60's and the factories closed down."

"How many fires?" Dean asked as Sam sat down behind his laptop again.

"About 40 over ten years," he answered.

Sam searched _'Sleepy Hollow Factory Fires in the 1960s'_. The search was bountiful. He scrolled through story after story. They all read pretty much the same.

"Dean, look at this," he said his eyebrows kneaded together. His older brother joined him and began to read aloud.

 _"Richard Cobb, 35, died at the Liwil Factory on Lufrice Road after a fire broke out late in the evening. He was the only causality."_ he read. _"Percy Walsh, 35, died at the Sire Factory on Lufrice Road after a fire_ _tore through the boiler room. He was the only causality."_ he read after clicking the next story. _"Sean Perry, 40, died at the Gania Factory on Lufrice Road after a fire whipped through the entire factory early yesterday morning. He was the only causality."_ he finished. "That's fucking weird," Dead said as he kept scrolling.

"You ready for your side of crazy?" Sam asked. "Every fire happened on the 13th."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Every single one of the fires happened on the 13th from 1960 to 1970," Sam informed him. "Dad and Bobby didn't have anything but the Men of Letters did but it's weird though."

"Weird how?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"It's incomplete. It's just a log of the deaths," Sam said. "Hmph."

"What'd you find?" Dean asked.

"All 40 fires happen at these three factories," Sam answered looking up from the folder.

"All of them?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "How man factories are on Lufrice Road?"

"About 20," Frank answered.

"So wait," Dean said rising to his feet. "You're telling me that 120 people died out there."

"Yeah," Sam said.

"What the hell?"

"Something else crazy; all the factories still stand," Sam said. The Winchester brothers stared at each other for a long moment.

"Is there any way to get the coroner's reports?" Sam asked the room at large.

"All those records are at the morgue," Frank said.

"That's not an answer," Dean snapped. "Can we get them?"

"I'm due a favor," Frank said. "I'll be back," he said exiting the archives.

"What now?" Jenny asked.

"We have to form a plan," Dean said.

"We go down there and look for it," Jenny said.

"No!" Dean shouted. "God knows what's down there. No, we form a _good_ plan, then we go."

"Fine. What can I do?" the younger Mills asked.

"Wait," Dean said.

A few hours past before the door to archives opened and Frank walked in with a two boxes.

"There are two more in my car," he said to Dean as he past him. Dean rolled his eyes and went out to retrieve them. Sam stood and began to go through the boxes. By the time Dean had gotten back, Sam and Jenny had already had a picture of the road sign for Lufrice Road posted at the top of the board and three columns for each factory, Liwil, Sire and Gania. They already had the photos and names of Richard Cobb, Percy Walsh and Sean Perry under their respective factory name. Abbie, Dean, Ichabod, Katrina and Frank helped out by organizing the rest of the files by factory name.

When they were finished, they all stepped back and looked at the names and faces.

"Damn," Dean said in disbelief.

"They're all men and all 33 to 40," Sam informed them.

"Yes and they all died by fire on the 13th over a span of ten years," Ichabod added. "Wait. Look at this," he said as he moved to the dry erase board. "All of the fires took place at three factories, yes?"

"Yeah," Abbie said.

"Good," Ichabod said as he wrote the number three on the board. "Now, Sam, how old was the first victim?" he asked turning to the younger Winchester.

"Frankie Palmotto, 30. He died at the Liwil Factory," Sam answered.

"Right," Ichabod said as the wrote _3+3+0=6_ on the board.

"What's that mean though?" Jenny questioned.

"If you add three, meaning the three factories to each of ages, 30 to 40, then add all of the answers you get..."

"121," Abbie interrupted.

"Correct," Ichabod said with a smile. "Now, if you subtract one to stand for the road in which they sit, the answer is now..."

"120," Sam said in a low tone.

"The number of people that died in the fires," Katrina added.

"How'd you know to subtract?" Frank asked.

"I simply assumed that 3 factories and the ages of the innocents were to added together, the positive, but the place in which such horror occurred would be subtracted, the negative," Crane explained.

Sam stood staring at the board with the names and faces on it. Something just wasn't sitting right with him.

"What's going on in that freaky head of yours?" Dean asked.

"Fuck me," Sam muttered as he ran to the white board. He flipped it over and wrote across the top; Lufrice, Liwil, Sire and Gania. "There was something bugging me about this and I didn't know what until now."

"What is it?" Dean questioned reading the words.

"These words, they're anagrams," Sam explained.

"Ana whats?" Dean asked a confused look on his face.

"It means words that are mixed up to make other words," Jenny stated.

"Ahh. So you think these are anagrams?" Dean asked.

"I know they are Dean. Look," Sam said turning back to the board. When he was finished he stepped aside and allowed them to read the new words. Katrina covered her mouth and gasped in horror. Jenny, Frank, Ichabod and Abbie looked at each other wide eyed.

"Sammy, are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Dean."

"That doesn't say what I think it says," Jenny said.

"It does, Jenny," Abbie said taking her sister's hand.

"We've got work to do," Sam said with one final look at the board, the words he had written staring back at him.

**_LUFRICE LIWIL SIRE GANIA_ **

**_LUCIFER I WILL RISE AGAIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you for reading!**
> 
>  
> 
> **And here is the translation of Katrina's spell:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Testis est sanguis - Blood of the Witness**
> 
>  
> 
> **Flamma vero; revelabit - Flame of Truth; reveal**


	12. Alse is Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey ya'll. So it's been a little bit since I updated but here you go. So I got a review from a troll telling me not to update this story but fuck that. I love this story and I refuse to let the inane babble of a troll thwart my goal of finishing this or any other story I'm writing.**
> 
> **So, enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS AND KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **  
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything except the plot and ideas stemmed from that._  
>  **
> 
> ****
> 
> ** THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. **
> 
>   
> 

After several hours of silent research, Abbie looked up from her laptop. She looked straight at Dean.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you and Sam looking for when you first came into town?" she questioned.

"Shards of a sword," Dean answered. "Why?"

"Because I think I know what sword it was," Abbie replied turning the laptop around. Everyone crowded around it. "The Michael Sword. The very sword that smote Lucifer and sent his ass to hell."

"I thought the sword was a vessel," Dean said, his eyes on Sam.

"I'm assuming different Apocalypse, different rules," Sam said as he read the words on the screen, _**"**_ ** _ **Daniel 12:1**_** _ **\- And at that time shall Michael stand up, the great prince which standeth for the children of thy people: and there shall be a time of trouble, such as never was since there was a nation [even] to that same time: and at that time thy people shall be delivered, every one that shall be found written in the book.**_

 _ **"**_ _ **חרב של אוחרב של או**_ _ **or**_ _ **The Sword of Light or the sword of the Archangel Michael is the most powerful ever created. It is said to be 46 1/8 inches (3.8 feet) long**_ _ **and made of the most precious metals and jewels.**_ _ **The Sword of Light can not only be used to defeat other angels but demons as well,"**_ Sam finished.

"So it's a fancy angel blade?" Dean remarked.

"Basically," Sam said.

"What's an angel blade?" Frank questioned.

"This," Dean said pulling the shiny blade from his bag and placing it on the table. "This is an angel blade." Sam walked away from the table and returned with some paper.

"Alright, this is a picture of the sword that Abbie found. If we take this with us when we go to Lufrice Road, maybe what we're looking for will look like this one," he said handing each of them a print out. Everyone geared up and stuck the picture of the sword in their pockets. They left Katrina behind, which was ok with the Winchesters they didn't necessarily trust her.

"This seem a little to...nail on the head to you?" Dean asked as he followed Abbie's SUV through the streets of Sleepy Hollow.

"No," Sam pushed out on a breath. "It seems extremely too head on the nail. I mean, Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"I want to know what happened. I mean, you and me. We've kept our noses clean for the most part since the first apocalyptic nightmare," Dean said. "I know that neither of us started up this fucked up sequel."

"Then who did and why are we smack in the middle of it?" Sam questioned as Dean pulled the Impala to a stop. The boys got out and made their way to the trunk.

The air on Lufrice Road was dense and it smelled like sulfur. Sam and Dean looked at the three charred factories then at each other.

"I feel something," Abbie said as they all walked down the abandoned street.

"Dean, look," Sam said. Dean's eyes followed to where his brother was pointing. Liwil, Gania and Sire sat on a crossroad. The fourth factory at the crossing was called Alse. It was undamaged. It looked abandoned and falling down but not at all charred.

"It's coming from there," Abbie said pointing to the Alse factory. The Sleepy Hollow gang moved slowly toward the building.

"That one is an anagram too," Sam said thickly. "Alse is Seal."

"Wait," Dean whispered harshly. "This could be a trap."

"What do you want to do?" Frank asked.

"Sam and I will go in first," the older Winchester said. "If it's safe, we'll call you in."

"I do not like that plan," Ichabod said. "We should go in together. Your safety matters as well," he said looking into Dean's green eyes. Dean was speechless. No one had ever said that before.

"Fine, but Dean and me will lead the way," Sam said as they all began to move quickly and quietly toward the entrance. Sam kicked the doors open and proceeded inside. It was eery. Even though the factory had windows it was still almost pitch black inside. The air was still heavy but it also held a very sinister feeling.

 _"I see you, Sam,"_ a voice said in Sam's head. He turned to look at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Did you hear that?" Sam questioned.

 _"_ _It's been a while,"_ the voice said. Sam's eyes searched the darkness for the owner of the voice. _"Oh, calm down Sam. I'm not going to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you."_

"No," Sam said aloud.

"Sam," Dean said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

 _"Stop acting like you care, Dean,"_ a voice said in Dean's head. He looked at Sam but his eyes were still busy searching the room, he didn't say anything to him. He turned and looked at Frank, Jenny, Abbie and Ichabod. The four of them looked on confused. _"Who cares about any of this? Where's the bar? Those Mills girls are smoking hot. I'd love a piece of that,"_ the voice said again. Dean shook his head.

 _"This body is mine,"_ a voice in Jenny's head said. _"You can't escape me, Jenny."_

 _"_ _So, Sam, how have you been?"_

 _"_ _Let's go fuck some shit up, Dean!"_

_"Death."_

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled into the darkness.

"NO!" Dean screamed.

"I can't!" Jenny shouted.

"What the hell is happening?" Frank asked as he, Abbie and Ichabod watch the other three members of their team freak out.

"I don't know but I'm going to find this thing," Abbie said as she took off in the direction her feeling was leading her.

She ran all the way to the back of the building to the office. She turned the knob and was blinded by a bright white light. Abbie allowed her eyes to adjust before she approached the light. In the center of the dust cover desk top sat the hilt of the sword. The Michael sword. It was identical to the photo from that website. She took a deep breath and grabbed it. The white light swelled before it exploded and knocked her to her knees.

Abbie got up and ran back to where her team was waiting.

"Abbie? Did you get it?" Frank asked. Abbie held it up with a smirk.

"Are they alright?" she asked looking from Sam, Dean then Jenny.

"Yeah, they suddenly stopped," he told her.

"Jenny, what the hell was that?" Abbie asked hugging her sister.

"I don't..." Jenny started.

"It was..." Sam began.

"It was something that happened," Dean snapped. "It's over. You got the thing?" Abbie held it up. "Let's get the hell out of here," he said as he made for the exit, never looking back.

* * *

<\-- The Michael Sword (courtesy [Twiggy's Treasures](http://www.twiggystreasures.com/archangel-sc002w1.html))


	13. Don't Touch That Damn Shard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey ya'll. So here is the newest chapter for you. I hope you guys enjoy it. It's a little bit shorter than the others but I said all I needed to. I was going to hold off on putting this one up but what the hell.**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, any characters, places, words or phrases from either television show or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala, Jenny joining them in the backseat. The three of them were silent for a long time before she spoke up.

"What the hell just happened?" she questioned, her voice shaky.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked.

"I head someone in my head," she said. "A demon. The one that possessed me once. What about you?"

"It wasn't a demon," Sam said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead; avoiding her eye contact. Dean glanced at him. "It was Lucifer."

"God," Jenny whispered. "What about you, Dean?" she asked. Dean decided that he would remain silent. He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to think about the answer. "Dean?"

"Drop it, Jenny," Dean snapped.

"No. Some crazy shit just happened to the three of us and I think we need to talk this shit out," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine," he grunted. "It was me."

"I don't understand," she said.

"I was a..." Dean stopped with a sigh. "I was a demon," he told her, glancing at her in the rear view mirror.

"So what?" Jenny said.

"No, you don't understand," Sam said turning in his seat to face her. "Dean was a demon. He wasn't possessed." Jenny's face was marred with horror, shock and confusion. The Winchesters didn't want to address any of them. The Mark of Cain was gone and they didn't want to go back there. Dean almost died getting rid of it and Sam, Charlie and Cas almost died trying to save him. When they pulled into the parking space behind Frank he got out and came back to the car window.

"Crane and Mills are going to run in and grab Katrina and all of the supplies. The cork boards detach so we'll pack up and head out to Crane's cabin," Frank told them.

"I'll help," Sam said happy to escape the car. He felt a little bad for leaving Dean alone with Jenny but not bad enough to hand his spot over to his older brother.

Dean got out and popped the trunk. He didn't want to go through 20 questions with Jenny. Not right now, not ever. He made some room in the back for all the things Sam was going to bringing back. He watched as Ichabod and Katrina ran across the street hand in hand. Something about that Katrina chick felt off to him. He knew that Death said they should watch her and after what happened at that factory, his eyes were on her like a fucking hawk.

"Something's up," Sam said handing Dean one of the duffel bags.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he returned his things to the proper compartments.

"Abbie was...aggressive with Katrina," Sam informed him. "Like in her face, aggressive. It took Ichabod to push her away for her to back off."

"Why? What happened?" Dean questioned, confused.

"Nothing, man. Katrina was gathering things like Ichabod told her to," Sam recounted. "I guess she wasn't moving fast enough for Abbie."

"Weird," Dean said as he watched Abbie load things into the back of Frank's SUV.

"Let's go, Winchester," she shouted, throwing her hands in the air. Dean balked at her. Sam had been right. Something was up with her.

* * *

Once they all settled into the cabin, Dean continued to watch Katrina but he also kept a watchful eye on Abbie.

"So what now?" Abbie questioned as she shrugged out of her leather jacket. Dean narrowed his eyes at her. He looked around the room and no one seemed to see what he saw except for Sam.

On Abbie's forearm, right below the crease of her elbow was a light pink brand. It was in the shape of a backward capital E. It eerily resembled Dean's old mark. No one except Sam realized that Abbie hadn't put the hilt of the sword down since she picked it up. That the only time it left her hand was when she pulled her jacket off; but as soon as the jacket was off that arm, the hilt was back in her hand. Sam and Dean shared a look before stepping outside.

"Did you see that?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"What the hell, Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know, Dean."

"No seriously, Sam, what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered.

"Well, have you seen anything in the Men of Letters stuff of Bobby's old crap?" Dean asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

"No but I haven't really had time to look," Sam told him. "I wasn't really concerned with any other marks. Just yours," he said as he watched his brother, absently rub the place on his arm where the mark used to be.

"We've got to get that thing off of her," Dean whispered harshly.

"We have to figure out what it is first," Sam said, running his fingertips through his long brown locks. Dean sighed as they headed back inside. Just as they stepped in the door, they spotted Katrina doing the locator spell again. They looked at each other uneasily as Dean shut the door.

When it was over, Abbie wrote down the location and handed it to Frank.

"The police department?" he read aloud.

"Those thefts," Sam reminded.

"I'll check it out," Frank said grabbing his jacket.

"Don't touch it," Dean muttered as Frank was about to pass him.

"What?" the tall black man asked with a confused look on his face. Dean jerked his head and Frank went outside; Dean followed.

"Don't touch that damn shard," the older Winchester repeated.

"Why not?"

"It's bad news. Put gloves on, use a towel, something. Just don't touch the thing with you hand."

"What's going on, Dean?" Frank asked concerned as the men walked down the steps.

"I don't know for sure yet but listen to me when I say, you don't want to touch that thing," Dean said as he opened the trunk. "Here," he said handing him a medium size metal box.

"What's this?"

"Hex box."

"And this does what?" Frank questioned.

"Keeps hexed shit safe," Dean answered. "Put the shard in it."

"Alright," Frank said. "I'll be back soon and when I get back I want to know what's going on; so find some damn answers."

"Yes, sir," Dean said as Frank walked toward his car. The eldest Winchester watched him drive off before he headed back inside.


	14. A ZIZOP AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I've updated this but here ya go. I hope you enjoy it!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, any of the characters, places, words or phrases from either of the television shows or anything else you can find outside of fandom._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

Sam and Dean kept a close eye on Abbie. They knew that everyone was noticing that she was becoming more irritable as the minutes ticked by but they were positive that not one of them knew why.

Sam had devoted himself to reading every word that the Men of Letters had ever written. It was nerve-racking. Dean had settled in behind a pile of Bobby's old books. He wished that he could just call Bobby and ask him what they hell they were supposed to do about the damn Mark on Abbie but he couldn't. Bobby was dead and so was every other resource they had.

When Frank returned, hex box in tow, he placed it on the table.

"What's that?" Jenny questioned.

"It is a malum praesidium pectus," Ichabod answered as he approached the table to examine the box closer.

"I skipped advance Latin," Jenny said, "what the hell does that mean?"

"It's a hex box," Dean said.

"A real one?" Jenny inquired.

"No, it's a fake one," Dean chided. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"The shard's in here," Frank announced.

"Then we must reform it with the hilt," Katrina said. Sam and Dean cut their eyes at her.

"No," Frank said plainly," first I need to talk to Sam and Dean. Outside. Then we'll talk about this damn sword," he said pointing to the piece still in Abbie's hand. He slid the key to the box into his pocket, turned and went outdoors. The Winchesters followed. "So?"

"So, I didn't find shit," Dean admitted.

"Me either," Sam said. "I mean there is a massive list of Marks but the guide with what the Marks actually look like is back at the Men of Letters bunker."

"Is that far from here?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," Dean said nodding.

"Shit," Frank muttered. "Nothing is on computer?"

"No. I mean there's some stuff but that's only because I converted it," Sam explained.

"No other Men of Letters you can call?" the captain asked.

"There are two Men of Letters," Dean told him, "and you're looking at 'em." Frank looked from one brother to the other.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Frank said in a raised tone.

"Dean..." Sam said looking at his brother, his eyes pleading.

"Sammy..." Dean said, tightening his jaw.

"Come on, Dean," Sam implored.

"No, Sam," Dean said authoritatively.

"What's going on?" Frank questioned.

"There is one more source we have," Sam said turning to him.

"Sam. No," Dean barked.

"Dean doesn't want to use it," Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and turn away from the two of them.

"Why not?" Frank asked. "Will it help figure all this out?"

"Chances are good," Sam nodded.

"Than why the hell are we debating this?" Frank queried.

"It's not a damn debate," Dean said.

"Cas!" Sam yelled, his eyes locked on Dean's shocked green orbs.

"Sam!" the older Winchester yelled.

"Cas! Can you hear me?" Sam called again as Dean charged him.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled, shoving him.

"You don't know what to do and I'm at a loss," Sam yelled, shoving Dean back. "I know where things are but we can't let this happen to Abbie or anyone else."

"I know that but..." Dean started but was interrupted by the sound of fluttering wings behind him. He set his jaw and narrowed his eyes angrily at Sam.

"You called?" Casitel's stentorian voice asked.

"We need your help," Sam said, his eyes never leaving his brother's steely gaze.

"No we don't," Dean grumbled.

"I would like to help if you would allow me," Cas said, "in any way that I can."

"In any way that you can?" Dean questioned, turning his head to the side and looking at Cas over his shoulder. "You're gonna stand there and act like anything you've ever done has helped?" he said venomously, turning to face the angel. "We don't need you're help, you bastard."

"I understand that you're angry..." Cas began.

"Angry!?" Dean yelled. "That ain't the half."

"But I did what needed to be done," Cas yelled this time, "in order to save you, Dean."

"I asked you to do one thing, Cas. One thing and you couldn't do it," Dean barked. "You don't get to just show up and act like nothing's happened."

"No one is acting like that," Cas stated, his brow furrowed. "but you don't get to chose who saves you."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be saved," the older Winchester said tightly," just not that way."

"What the hell is going on out here?" Abbie asked, appearing on the porch.

"A ZIZOP AM," Castiel said aloud as he turned to look at her.

"What?" Frank asked.

"What are you doing with that?" Cas asked her, pointing to her arm.

"I don't know," she answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Castiel," he told her before turning back to Dean. "You need to let me help you, Dean." Dean scowled at him.

"What's going on, Cas?" Sam questioned.

"That Mark she carries is called The Vessel Imprint," the angel informed them.

"Vessel as in..." Sam began.

"Yes," Cas interrupted. "Abigail Mills is a Witness. The Vessel Imprint was not intended for her."

"But she has it," Dean said, "and I'm almost positive that she wouldn't want your kind of help either," he spat.

Cas cut his eyes at the older Winchester before he spoke again, "She is being punished."

"For what?" Sam asked, his brow knit together, as he looked up at Abbie on the porch, the pink mark growing veins under her skin.

"The Mark was intended for a vessel; because she is not one the Mark is slowly punishing her. Changing her," Cas explained. "It has to be removed."

"Doesn't Abbie get a choice in the matter?" Dean grumbled.

"No," Cas said plainly, "it seems like when the Mark, of any kind, is attached to someone it effect their judgment."

"You mean like trusting people who have no problem betraying their trust?" Dean said his green orbs boring into Castiel's.

"I will _not_ apologize for saving your life, Dean," Cas stated coldly, "and you are allowed to feel whatever it is you feel but you won't stop me from saving someone else," Cas said brutally as he shoved past Dean and back toward Abbie. "May I see your arm?"

"Why?" she asked, moving her arm behind her back.

"Please?" he said. Abbie hesitantly showed him her arm. "This Mark was not intended for you."

"Well, I wasn't going to let Ichabod take it," she told him.

"No. It was not intended for him either."

"I just want to finish this."

"Not that that Mark."

"Who are you to decide what I do?" Abbie asked, raising her voice.

"Calm down," Cas said authoritatively. Abbie pushed him away from her. She ran back into the house, broke the lock on the hex box with the hilt of the sword and grabbed the shard. Jenny, Ichabod and Katrina watched as her eyes turned black.

 _"_ _Reuniunt cum tantus gladio,"_ Abbie chanted as the shard and the hilt glowed brightly and were once again connected. She smiled evilly before grabbing her jacket and bolting from the cabin.

"Abbie!" Sam yelled as she jumped in her SUV and sped away.

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny yelled as she busted out the door and into the yard. "My sister is possessed!"

"No, she isn't," Cas told her.

"Who are you?" Jenny questioned, her eyes narrowed at him.

"I am Castiel and I can assure you that your sister is not possessed," he told her.

"I saw her eyes," Jenny stated.

"As did I," Ichabod said joining Sam, Dean, Cas, Frank and Jenny in the yard.

"She's not possessed," Sam said lowly. "There's only Abbie in there."

"I don't understand," Jenny said, her eyes wide.

"That Mark on her arm," Dean spoke up. Jenny just looked at him. "C'mon. I know you saw it. Both of you," he said looking to Ichabod. "It twisted her soul. The Mark wasn't meant for her."

"So now what?" Jenny asked. "Abbie is in the wind with her soul twisted and a piece of that sword back together."

"We have to find her," Cas stated seriously. "Where would she go?"

"I don't know," Jenny said. "I know she wouldn't go her apartment. It's the first place we'd look."

"Nor would she return to the police department or the archives," Ichabod added.

"I believe I may know where Abbie has gone," a soft voice said from the porch. They all turned to face Katrina. She was holding The Life Book in her hands. "I found a passage in the back of the book about the locator spell we've been doing."

"Of course she did," Dean muttered to Sam.

"What is she doing here?" Cas asked the Winchesters, his voice taut.

"We had to rescue her," Sam told him.

"She should not be here, Sam," he said angrily.

"What does it say, my love?" Ichabod asked.

 _"_ _Qui cum in via notatis percuties omne gloria. Notatis unus est Deus lectissima,"_ she read.

"Meaning?" Frank asked.

"The Marked one with slay all who stand in the way of glory. The Marked one is God's chosen," Sam translated.

"Meaning what?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide. There was silence. "Someone better say something now!"

"I believe that your sister has gone to the place that will help our foe find glory," Katrina said.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"The place in which our foe has found solace," Ichabod whispered harshly. "Frederick's Hollow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to drop me a comment or kudo!**
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> **malum praesidium pectus - evil protection chest**
> 
> **A ZIZOP AM - The Vessel Imprint**
> 
> **Reuniunt cum tantus gladio - Reunite with this mighty sword**
> 
> **Qui cum in via notatis percuties omne gloria. Notatis unus est Deus lectissima - The Marked one with slay all who stand in the way of glory. The Marked one is God's chosen**


	15. Pentacities Correctional Facility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been a little bit of time but here is the latest update! I hope you all enjoy it. In the next chapter we'll get to Fredrick's Hollow and more craziness will ensue. Let me know what you think!**
> 
> **Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **
> 
> ProTIPs:
> 
> 1\. When reading the Enochian, read it EXACTLY like it looks, slowly. Like a chant.
> 
> 2\. The italicized is a memory, not just italicized for emphasize. (It would be weird if it were.)
> 
> **
> 
> **_Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Sleepy Hollow, Supernatural, any characters, places, words or phrases from either or anything else you can find outside of fandom. Pentacities Correctional Facility is mine, as is Joe._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. 
> 
> **

Everyone stood in shock as they stared at the vacant spot where Abbie's SUV had been. Frank, his brow furrowed marched over to Dean, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the others.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" he asked the oldest Winchester.

"We have to find her, bring her back, do a blood spell to untwist her soul then go from there," Dean answered honestly.

"That's all you got?" Frank asked angrily. "You're gonna come at me with a half-ass idea and a blasè attitude?"

"I don't know what you want from me, man," Dean sighed.

"I want a _good_ plan, Dean; and from where I'm standing, the angel in the outfield the our best bet," Frank told him frankly.

"No," Dean said plainly.

"Why not?" he asked. Dean was silent. "Look, I'm gonna need a real answer, real quick or I'm going over there and whatever the angel comes up with, we're doing."

"Fine," Dean groaned. "Once upon a time, I had a Mark like that. It twisted my soul, I died and woke up a demon."

"Shit," Frank said, his eyebrows high, "but Mills didn't die."

"No, I guess all Mark aren't created equal," Dean told him.

"Alright, well what happened between the two of you?" Frank asked. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Cas.

"Eight months ago, Cas found me and Sam in a motel somewhere and told us that he and Charlie, she's like our surrogate sister, had found a way to get rid of the Mark," Dean began.

"Your Mark?" Frank interrupted.

"What about it?"

"Abbie's has a name. Did yours?"

"The Mark of Cain," Dean answered.

"As in Cain and Abel?" Frank questioned, shock on his face.

"As in " _And Cain talked with Abel his brother: and it came to pass, when they were in the field, that Cain rose up against Abel his brother, and slew him.","_ Dean said reciting the Bible.

"Ok, ok. That's ten kinds of crazy but I've been chased down and cornered by a 200 year old dead guy with no head so I'm past it," Frank stated. "Anyway, you were saying. Eight months ago."

"Right, well," Dean said.

_"Damnit, Cas!" Dean yelled as he exited the bathroom to find Castiel standing in the doorway. "Don't do that."_

_"Sorry," the trench coat clad man said, stepping to the side allowing Dean to pass._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" the oldest Winchester asked._

_"We found it," Cas said with a smile._

_"Who found what?" Sam asked as he stepped back into the room._

_"Charlie and I found a way to rid your brother of the Mark," Cas said, still smiling._

_"How?" Dean asked, shock and relief evident on his face._

_"With this," Cas said reaching into his jacket pocket and handing Sam a piece of folded paper. Sam opened it and read it. He looked up from the paper, eyes wide._

_"Is this for real?" the youngest Winchester questioned._

_"Yes," Cas nodded._

_"Well, what the hell is it?" Dean asked, wanting to be in the know. Sam handed him the paper. "What is entwined in one but be entwined in another," he read aloud. "What's that mean?" Dean questioned looking from Cas to his brother. They were both silent. "I asked a damn question. What the hell does this mean?" Dean asked raising his voice and holding the paper up._

_"It means we must give the Mark to someone else," Cas explained._

_"Like who?" Dean asked surprised at the answer. "Some unsuspecting Joe Blow on the street?"_

_"Of course not Dean. Come on," Sam said, his eyes pleading. "This is the first good idea, or any idea, that any of us have had."_

_"We have to do this soon. There is a very small window of opportunity," Cas said._

_"What's the plan?" Dean asked, resigned._

_"First, we have to meet Charlie," Cas said as he approached the boys._

_"Where is she?" Sam asked._

_"The bunker," Cas told him._

_"Then we'll drive," Dean said as Cas held his index and middle fingers out toward them. "We'll see you in two days."_

_"Fine," Cas said. The brothers gave each other a look of relief and with the flutter of wings, Cas was gone._

_"Let's go," Dean said, grabbing his bags._

_Two days later, Sam and Dean parked the Impala in the massive garage of the bunker before joining Charlie and Cas in the study._

_"What's up, dudes?" Charlie asked as she ran toward them and wrapped each of them in a tight embrace. "Everyone good? No missing limbs or horrible cuts that will turn in to rockin' scars?"_

_"No, we're good," Dean said. "What's going on with the Mark?"_

_"Ok, so after some deep, deep, I mean deep searching in the Deep Web, I found this website called 'OnlyTheStong.com '," she told them._

_"What's that?" Sam asked as she turned her laptop around._

_"It's this whack-a-do website about everything Heaven and Hell related," Charlie said. "Anyway, buried deep in the section about Heaven was a link that took me to a page about your boy Cain," she said, one eyebrow quirked. "Click there, Sam," she pointed. Sam did as he was told and when the new page loaded he narrowed his eyes and began to scan the page. "Anyway, long story short, Abel was a dumbass and Cain did the kid a solid."_

_"Yeah, I know all of that," Dean said. "Cain told me. What'd it say about the damn Mark, Charlie?"_

_"Right, well, it said that God gave Cain the Mark as punishment for killing his kid brother," she told him. "The Mark was there as a reminder to not kill but God was a dick and of course it came with a silent clause that said 'yeah the Mark is a reminder not to kill, too bad the Mark wants you to kill, so good luck with that'," Charlie ranted. "It's kinda like in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows when Harry and Voldemort were connected because of the scar and even though J.K. never says it, everyone knows that the scar could have turned Harry to the dark side," she explained._

_"Right, so now what?" Dean asked. "We know what the Mark does when you give into the...dark side...so how do I get rid of the damned thing?"_

_"Easy," Charlie smiled. "I mean if you're not adverse to your arm being cut open and exposing the ooey, gooey evil stuff inside," she said with a shrug._

_"What?" Dean asked shocked._

_"In order for me to transfer the Mark we have to cut it open and expose it at it's core," Cas explained. "Only then can I move it. It must be in it's purest form."_

_"Isn't that, I don't know, dangerous?" Dean asked the two of them._

_"So what?" Charlie asked. "At the end of it, you'll be Mark free and the rest of us won't have to worry about you going all black eyed bitch again."_

_"And there's nothing else?" he questioned._

_"No. Nothing," Charlie said. "I've scoured everything, Dean. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."_

_Everyone was silent for a long time. Dean was mulling over what Cas and Charlie had presented to him as a solution. He was not adverse to danger. What kind of hypocrite would he be if he were; but he was adverse to putting the people he loved in danger. It happened much to often and this with the Mark seemed like it could be the death of them all. As he looked around the room at his waiting family, he knew that he didn't have another option._

_"What do we need to do?" Dean spoke, finally breaking the silence. Everyone let out the breathe they were holding. They had all assumed that Dean would vehemently refuse to do this._

_"You have to pick the lucky candidate," Charlie said handing Dean three folders._

_"What?" he asked._

_"You know we have to give it to another person," she said._

_"I figured it be some dead schmo," he said. "Forget it," he said putting the folders down on the table._

_"Dean..." Cas started._

_"I said no," Dean said firmly as he marched from the room._

_"What now?" Charlie said._

_"Pick the worst guy and Cas and I will handle the rest," Sam said. Cas nodded slowly._

_A few days later, while Dean was asleep, he felt a bag slip over his head and he jumped into fight back mode. He started swinging but his arms and legs were quickly restrained._

_"Sorry, Dean," was the last thing he heard Charlie say before he felt a prick in his neck and he blacked out._

_When he came to, the bag had been removed and he was sitting handcuffed next to a stranger._

_"Who are you?" he asked the man in the orange jumpsuit._

_"Joe," he answered._

_"Of course," Dean said. On the other side of the tiny cell were the people who had betrayed him. "What the hell are you doing? Where are we?"_

_"Solitary confinement in the Pentacities Correctional Facility," Cas answered._

_"We're transferring the Mark," Sam said._

_"You just picked some random prisoner?" Dean asked annoyed. "I said no."_

_"And clearly we don't care," Charlie said._

_"Well, why Joe here?" Dean questioned._

_"He's a dick," Sam stated._

_"So am I," Dean answered matter-of-fact._

_"He's been here for fifteen years, he's been in solitary for ten of those," Cas said. "He has been a disruptive presence in the prison."_

_"How long you in for, Joe?" Dean asked._

_"I got 100 years," Joe answered._

_"For?" Dean questioned._

_"Three counts of armed robbery," the inmate answered._

_"Did you kill anyone?" Dean asked._

_"No," Joe answered honestly._

_"That's good, I guess," the older Winchester said, turning away from the inmate and back to the others in the cells._

_Cas turned toward Dean and Joe wielding a knife. He approached them. He slide the sharp edge along the Mark on Dean's arm._

_"DALAGARE ZOMDV HO TURBS," he chanted as Dean winced in pain. The cut on his arm opened and a thick black cloud bubbled to the surface of the open wound._

_"What's happening?" Charlie asked in a slurred voice. Sam turned to her and her eyes were trained on the black cloud on Dean's arm._

_"Charlie?" Sam said as she stumbled forward. He grabbed her before she hit the ground._

_"Ss-aa-mm," Charlie moaned as she began to convulse in his arms._

_"Cas!" Sam yelled._

_"I have to keep going," Cas said as he cut Joe's arm open. As the blood ran down his arms, the black cloud in Dean's arm began to bubble over and Sam's head became fuzzy. The smell of the iron and sulfur mix dizzied his senses and suddenly he ached for the sanguinary libation that he hadn't thought about in many years._

_"Cas, I..." Sam muttered as he leaned forward toward the smell that had flooded his senses._

_Cas placed one hand a few inches over Dean's open wound and the other over Joe's and chanted, "SAANIR ERM OI ZIZOP, NIIS ADAGITA OL." The black smoke poured from Dean and the blood poured from Joe. Joe became weak as Dean groaned in pain as the black smoke entered into Cas's hand; turning it black. Cas let out his own groan of pain caused by his decaying hand._

_Cas placed his decomposed hand over the barely alive Joe's arm and chanted, "ZIMII OI ZIZOP." Black smoke poured from Cas's hand and into the gaping wound in the inmate's arm. Once his hand was restored, the wound on Joe's arm closed up, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep. "Are you alright?" Cas asked Dean who was holding his bleeding arm._

_"Fine," he said steely as he slid off of the bed. "Sammy," he said placing his hand on his younger brother's face, "you alright?"_

_"I'm...," Sam cleared his throat, "I'm fine but Charlie," he said looking down at the now still red haired woman in his arms. Dean touched the top of her head, then felt her pulse. It was slow and weak. He looked over his shoulder to Cas._

_"Do something," he said in a coarse tone. Cas flexed his once decayed hand and joined the Winchesters on the floor of the cell. He placed the palm of his hand on Charlie's forehead and closed his eyes. A white light shone through her pale skin but quickly flickered out. "What the hell is going on?" Dean questioned, his eyes were narrowed at the angel._

_"I...I seem to be experiencing a minor depletion of my powers," Cas informed them._

_"I don't give a shit about that," Dean snarled, "you fix her, Cas." Cas took a deep breath and placed his palm on her forehead again and closed his eyes. The white light glowed beneath her skin again. When it was distinguished, Charlie gasped and her eyes flew open. Sam pulled her into his arms and Dean rubbed her back._

_"What the balls was that?" she asked into his chest. "I just felt...felt...overwhelmed by...evil."_

_"She looked into the center of the Mark," Cas explained. "If I hadn't placed it inside of him," he said pointing to a still passed out Joe, "then it would have consumed everyone in the room."_

_"So it's like a contact buzz?" Dean asked. "Awesome. Get us out of here." Cas nodded and with the flutter of wings they were gone._

"So, that's it," Dean finished. Frank was silent for a few moments.

"While I understand your reluctance to trust him, he genuinely did what he did to help you," Frank said. "We all know that there are risks in this game but we _all_ signed up anyway. You gotta learn that sometimes you need saving and that you don't get to decide whether or not, Cas, Sam or this Charlie girl thinks that risking their lives for you is worth it."

"It's not," Dean said.

"Not your decision to make," Frank said. "Now, what's the plan?"

"We need to get to Fredrick's Hollow," Dean sighed. "Check out the place, see if we can find some clues."

"What if she's there with the Horseman?" Frank questioned.

"We'll go in swinging," he told the captain.

"That's what I like to hear," the black man grinned. "Alright, listen up. We're headed to Fredrick's Hollow. We're gonna gather information and figure out our next steps."

"I'm already in the damn car," Jenny said as she march across the yard toward Frank's car.

"Let's go Crane," Frank called.

"You should remain here," Ichabod said to his wife. "The Horseman and Abbie will be looking for you and your powers. Stay out of sight, my love."

"I will," she said, cupping his jaw. "Be safe." Ichabod nodded as he rushed over to Frank's sedan.

Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and headed to the Impala. Sam and Cas followed. He turned the key in the ignition and followed Frank down the lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you again so much for reading! Don't forget to drop me a comment or kudo!**
> 
> **Enochian Translations:**
> 
> **DALAGARE ZOMDB HO TURBS - Present your true form**
> 
> **SAANIR ERM OI ZIZOP, NIIS ADAGITA OL - Part with this vessel, come to me**
> 
> **ZIMII OI ZIZOP - Enter this vessel**


	16. Frederick's Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So it's been a while since I've updated but here we go! This chapter is full of a lot of stuff but we're nearing the end. Stick with me guys! Thanks you! Enjoy!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: See previous chapters._ **
> 
> **
> 
> THIS FANFICTION UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD BY HUMANS. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.
> 
> **

The Winchesters had been riding in silence with Castiel in the backseat. They had just watched the trench coat clad angel freak out a little bit at the sight of Katrina Crane.

"Alright, Cas," Dean said breaking the silence, "what the hell was that back there?"

"Katrina Crane is a Esse uere malum," Cas told them.

"A what?" Sam asked.

"Being of True Evil. A rare breed of super demons," the angel explained. "These demons are born and bred in Purgatory. They are very similar to the Knights of Hell; only their sole purpose is to bring on the Apocalypse again, if Lucifer was returned to his cage once he was risen," Cas said to them.

"How did she become a Esse uere malum?" Sam questioned.

"You couldn't just say super demon?" Dean muttered. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face Cas in the backseat.

"Katrina died in Purgatory over 100 years ago but by then her soul was so tattered that she never truly died. Moloch tempted her with the promise of seeing her husband again but only if she would kill other supernatural beings in Purgatory," Cas told them.

"But why? To what end?" Sam asked his eyebrows knitted together.

"The vampires, werewolves and Leviathan were becoming to strong and were forming allegiances against the Esse uere malum," Cas said.

"Why?" Dean inquired.

"In order for the Leviathan to rise to power they needed the Esse uere malum destroyed or at least their numbers diminished," the angel explained. "Because of Katrina Crane's abilities as a witch in life, she retained those skills when she was twisted and she alone torn through the numbers of the allies. Dismantling any plans they had to over take Purgatory and Moloch," Castiel elaborated.

"So this Moloch or whatever is like the King of Purgatory?" Dean asked.

"Something like that, yes," Cas nodded. "He is under orders from someone higher."

"I've read up on what Abbie and Ichabod have been doing," Sam began. "According to them, all of this is so that Moloch can rise."

"Yes, that is true but with the rising of Moloch comes the rising of Lucifer," Cas remarked.

"I don't understand," Dean said glancing at the angel in the rear view.

"Katrina Crane is on the side the of the Apocalypse. Her purpose to destroy one of the Witnesses," Cas revealed.

"Destroy as in kill?" Sam questioned anxiously.

"So it is written, with the death of the Witness comes the rise of his son who will raise his father again to the earth," Cas recited.

"Hold up," Dean said, "Moloch is Lucifer's son?"

"In the way that he was Lilith's father," Cas told him. "All souls who were twisted by Lucifer are his children."

"That's good to know, I guess," Dean said as he exhaled deeply.

"So now what?" Sam asked.

"Now we must proceed with great caution," Cas said. "She has the Life Book. With it she can complete her task."

"How?" Dean asked.

"There are certain things in that book that only few can read," the angel told them. "The Men of Letters and..."

"Let me guess, Esse uere malum?" Dean questioned.

"Yes," Cas nodded.

"Katrina was using Abbie to do a locator spell," Sam said. "She found the shard and then got the Mark."

"That must be the plan," Castiel told them. "Poison a Witness."

"Here we are," Dean said as he pulled the Impala to a stop being Frank's car. Everyone exited their cars and geared up.

"There is no one here," Cas announced to the group before he stalked off toward the grand home.

"How does he know?" Jenny asked, gun drawn as she, Dean, Sam, Frank and Ichabod followed the angel.

"He's an angel," Dean said. "You really need to ask?" Jenny shrugged as they entered Frederick's Manor. "We should split up. Meet up back here."

"I agree," Frank said. Jenny nodded and the group split up.

No one knew for sure what they were in search of but something had to lead them in the right direction toward saving Abbie.

Sam found himself searching the second floor bedrooms on the east side of the house. There was nothing in any of the rooms so far but he had to keep looking. He entered what appeared to be a master bedroom. He looked under the bed, in the drawers the dressers and the desk. Nothing. On his way out of the room, Sam was stopped in his tracks.

"Come back Sam. I know you saw me," a familiar voice said. A chill ran up Sam's spine as he took several deep breathes before he took a few steps back and looked in to the full length mirror. "Sam, it's so nice to see you again," Lucifer said kindly.

"This isn't real," Sam said tightly.

"Oh but it is. This is a looking glass, if you will. I need to have my finger on the pulse this time," the man in the moss green work shirt, green t-shirt, jeans and the deteriorating face told the youngest Winchester.

"This isn't real!" Sam yelled.

"It doesn't matter how loud you yell, Sam," Lucifer said in a serene tone, "this is real."

"What do you want from me?" Sam growled.

"I just need what I needed last time. I need you to be ready," the angel in the mirror commented.

"No! Never!" Sam screamed.

"Sam," Lucifer said, putting a finger in his ear, "you look crazy yelling at a mirror. Let's not make that trip to the crazy house again," he said, "it's extremely boring."

"You can't be real," Sam said softly as he waved his hand in front of the reflective surface.

"100% real," Lucifer told him. "Oh and just so you know, your brother is annoyingly safe. My brother won't let me have any fun with him."

"Adam," Sam said wide eyed.

"Be ready Sam, this time, I will destroy the world," Lucifer said viciously. Sam balked slightly at those words before he ran from the room in search of Dean.

xxx

Dean found himself searching the library. The large room was daunting but no one had come to aid him in his search so he began to pull books off the shelves and flip through them.

He flipped through a book as he walked past a mirror that was above the fireplace. He glanced at himself but kept walking; but he stopped suddenly. His breathing became labored as he stepped back and looked at his reflection again.

"Hiya, Dean," his reflection said to him. Dean locked his green eyes on the black ones of his reflection's.

"You're not real," Dean muttered.

"Not real? Come on, Dean," Demon Dean chortled with a blink revealing his own pair of green eyes. "I'm as real as you are. I'm always one killing away."

"I don't have the Mark anymore," Dean said brandishing his smooth arm.

"Maybe but your soul is forever tarnished," the demon version of Dean said with a wicked grin. "You can't kill so deliciously and expect to get off Scot-free. Come on, Dean. You know better than that."

"I ain't listening to this shit," Dean said in a gruff voice. "You're not real."

"I'm a prophet Dean," Demon Dean said with an evil smile. "You know that about me, huh?

"What?" Dean asked.

"Try to remember," Demon Dean said.

"Remember what? That's you're a dick or that we are two handsome dudes," Dean joked.

"You can joke all you want, smart-ass," the demon chuckled, "but remember, you can't lie to me. I know the truth that is still there." Dean waited for the demon version of himself to continue. "I know how dead you still feel inside. How worthless you still feel. I know how when you look into a mirror, you hate what you see."

"That's pretty accurate right now but just like before, this ain't gonna work. You're not real," Dean said, setting his jaw.

"Of course I am," Demon Dean told his doppelganger. "I'm you."

"You're not," Dean grumbled.

"I am."

"You're not. All I gotta do is turn around, close my eyes and you're gone," Dean said. The demon shook his head as Dean turned away from the mirror and closed his eyes. When Dean turned back around, he locked eyes with his demon self. He turned away again and squeezed his eyes shut but when he turned back the demon him was still there. Dean followed this pattern three more time.

"I'm not going anywhere," Demon Dean said when he and Dean locked eyes again, "and neither are you. We need to talk."

"About what?" Dean asked as he began to pace in front of the mirror.

"You've been to Hell and back. You had the Mark and you wouldn't lift a finger to save yourself. Still got that low self-esteem, I see," the demon said following Dean's pacing, "and you've still got nothing outside of Sam and the angel on your shoulder because you're nothing."

"What's your point?" Dean questioned, behind clenched teeth.

"And you wouldn't let you're family save you," Demon Dean said ignoring Dean's question. "You've grown though, Dean. You accept dad. You know he did right by you and Sammy but you still can't find it in yourself to love yourself."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Dean yelled.

"No? I don't know that you still don't think you're worth saving? That you wish that Cas hadn't taken the Mark because you enjoyed Sammy and Cas and Charlie looking out for you? You know you enjoyed being the one that was getting helped and not just you protecting everyone else even at the expense of yourself," the demon said sternly. "I know you, Dean."

"No you don't," Dean said loudly, stopping his pacing.

"I know you miss the Mark. You miss the freedom of killing without consequence."

"Shut up!"

"You miss it, Dean," the demon cackled.

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!"

"You died! And this!" Demon Dean yelled, his black eyes shining back at Dean. "This is what you became and you loved it!"

"Shut up!" Dean screamed as he emptied a clip into the antique mirror.

"Dean!" a voiced called over the loud cracks of the shots. "Dean!" Ichabod yelled as he put his hand on the oldest Winchester's shoulder. Dean whipped around and aimed his gun at the colonial man. "We must leave this place."

"You're telling me," Dean muttered as he pushed past Ichabod.

The group met back up by the front door.

"This house is spelled," Ichabod informed them. "It is warded against unwanted visitors; such as ourselves."

"How do you know that?" Jenny questioned as Frank opened the door.

"I found an alter in a bedroom in the west side of the manor," Ichabod told her. "There was a spell book and I simply translated it."

"We must hid the cars," Castiel said, appearing out of nowhere. Dean and Frank climbed into their cars and backed them behind the overgrown tree line. The gang peered through the tree as Abbie's SUV pulled up in front of the house; followed closely by the Headless Horseman on horseback.

"You need to get back on track," Abbie said angrily to the elderly man with glasses who had gotten out of her SUV.

"Who's that?" Sam asked Ichabod.

"That is a man of many names," Ichabod whispered. "Sin Eater, Henry Parrish," he told the youngest Winchester, "Jeremy Crane."

"What?" Sam whispered harshly.

"It's true," Cas said. "Jeremy Crane, the son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane is the manifestation of the Horseman War; just like the Headless Horseman is the manifestation of Death."

"I am on track," Jeremy told Abbie haughtily.

"No you aren't. Seek revenge on your parents on your own time," she said authoritatively. "We gotta raise Moloch. That's the priority."

"You think I don't know that?" Jeremy said angrily. Abbie and Jeremy looked to the Headless Horseman.

"Exactly!" Abbie exclaimed. "I'm in charge now, Sin Eater. If I am to lose my life for this cause then we're going to do it right."

"I know what is going on here. I know what we have to do to get the Mark off of Abbie and end all of this," Cas whispered to Sam. "We need to group up or whatever."

"Regroup?" Sam said with crooked grin and an arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Regroup," Cas said as he stood and slipped into the backseat of Impala. Sam chuckled as he sent a mass text telling everyone that Cas knew what's going on and he knew how to end everything.

Everyone checked their phones then piled back into the cars. Frank and Dean put their cars in neutral and as Abbie, Jeremy and the Headless Horseman entered Frederick's Manor they silently rolled down the long drive.


	17. So, Abbie is on a Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey ya'll! So, I'm back! Yay! Had computer problems. I know, again. So, this chapters does a lot of flip-flopping but that is because these things are happening at the same time. Concurrently. Simultaneously. You get it. We are on the verge of the epic finale, my friends. And not to mention the formation of Ichabbie.**
> 
> **I would also like to just say that the stirring in my spirit when this past season of Sleepy Hollow started told me not to watch it because by the end there was going to be some old bullshit that made me stop watching and lo and behold, some old bullshit happened. While yes, I loved the show, and while yes, because of Supernatural, I am accustomed to characters I love getting the gank and most of the time bloody, that doesn't mean that I am going to stick around and watch my ship be blown to bits because "Tom Mison is a big star". Don't get me wrong, I love him but so? Nichole Beharie is a great actor and I don't know. It just feels like they did her and Abbie dirty and I wants no part of that. So, farewell Sleepy Hollow, you have joined the fated ranks of suckdom with Glee. Enjoy the veal.**
> 
> **Sorry about the rant!**
> 
> ****
> 
> REMINDER: You pronounce Enochian EXACTLY the way it looks, in a bit of a slow chant.
> 
> **And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**
> 
> _Disclaimer: I do NOT own: Supernatural, Sleepy Hollow, or the Bible any characters, places, words or phrases from either of the aforementioned television shows or book. Plus, if I owned Sleepy Hollow, Abbie and Ichabod would have had a couple of mixed babies by now and I would have figured out a way to save Frank from his mess of a life and well, I don't know. It'd just be awesome._

When everyone returned to the cabin Castiel stood in the yard, eyes fixed on the cabin. Everyone stopped around him.

"What?" Dean questioned, glancing at the cabin.

"The Esse ure malum is not here," Cas said his eyes still fixed.

"What's Esse whatever?" Frank questioned.

"Esse ure malum," Sam repeated, "Being of True Evil."

"It is not true," Ichabod said shaking his head in disbelief.

"We ain't got time for this," Dean said.

"Listen, Esse ure malum are a rare breed of super demon," Sam told the group. "They are born and bred in Purgatory."

"Why?" Jenny questioned.

"To bring on the Apocalypse," Dean answered, "again."

"The rising of Moloch?" Frank asked.

"No. Lucifer," Cas answered.

"Back up? Lucifer?" Frank inquired.

"We told you," Dean said, "you were wrong about the Apocalypse."

"We don't have time for this," Cas interrupted. "Katrina is missing and we need to find her."

"Isn't Abbie the one we should be focused on?" Jenny asked slightly annoyed.

"No, Katrina is on the course of the shards of the Michael Sword," Cas explained.

"What's the plan?" Dean asked as they all made their way toward the empty cabin.

* * *

"Ut mihi sancti Michaelis in ruinas," Katrina chanted in a clearing in the woods 25 miles south of the cabin. She had laid out a black satin cloth on the ground and lit candles. She was kneeling before her alter and chanting. "Ut mihi sancti Michaelis in ruinas." Suddenly, three shiny shards appeared on the cloth. "et deficiant extinguant," she said loudly and the flames of the candles went out and the candles disappeared. Karina folded the cloth and got to her feet. She clutched the Book of Life and the satin wrapped shards close to her chest and chanted, "Ad dominum meum."

* * *

There was a loud crack in the wood south of the cabin. It grabbed everyone's attention. Frank, Jenny, Sam, Dean and Ichabod grabbed weapons and took off in the direction toward the noise, followed by Cas. By the time they arrived to the clearing it was empty.

"What the hell is that smell?" Jenny questioned as the group stood back to back guns drawn examining their surroundings.

"Sulfur," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"We're wasting time," Cas said stepping away from the group. "Step out to the perimeter," he told them. They all moved and watched him move to center of the clearing with his arms outstretched beside him, palms down. "IL BABALON FABOAN NIISO BI-EN," Cas chanted.

"What's he doing?" Frank asked.

"I don't know," Sam said as they continued to watch the angel.

"IL BABALON FABOAN NIISO BI-EN," Cas chanted again. The ground began to shake and the wind started to blow. "OROCH PIRIPSON Z-OI OLN QA-A-AN?" The group put their hands in front of their faces to block some of the wind. "Answer me!" Cas yelled. "OROCH PIRIPSON Z-OI OLN QA-A-AN?"

The ground cracked and a deep growl came from deep inside the earth, along with the words, "Esse ure malum." And it shut as quickly as it had opened.

* * *

When Katrina arrived at Frederick's Manor she entered the house and was met by Jeremy Crane.

"Mother, it is so nice to see you again," he said with a smile.

"Is it now?" she said looking him up and down.

"Yes, of course," he said leading her to the sitting room where Abbie and the Headless Horsemen were taking council.

"Don't waste your time, Sin Eater," Abbie said as they entered the room. "The woman who was your mother is all but gone." Jeremy looked to Katrina before taking a seat beside the Headless Horseman. "Put that damn necklace on," Abbie said pointing to the necklace that the Headless Horseman was holding. He slipped it around his neck and a head suddenly appeared.

"I was unaware that my appearance bothered you so," the handsome blonde man said as Katrina laid the satin cloth down on the table.

"My human eyes see only the headless version of you, Abraham," Abbie explained. "The magic within the Mark lets me see you without one of those necklaces." Abraham nodded his understanding. "Now, what is this?" Abbie asked touching the cloth.

"It is the remaining shards," Katrina answered as she unfolded the cloth.

"Beautiful," Abbie said her eyes turning black. She took the part of the sword that she already had and placed them all in a line and chanted, "Reuniunt cum tantus gladio." The three shards and the other piece glowed brightly and were once again joined.

* * *

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" Jenny asked as Cas rejoined their group.

"We must remove the Mark from the witness and give it to a vessel," Cas told her.

"How do you plan on doing that shit?" Dean asked as they made their way back through the woods toward the cabin.

"You know how but this time it will be more dangerous," Castiel said. "The Witness is not going to be willing to part with the Mark. It has twisted her soul and that part of her will not give up the Mark without a fight."

"Do you know what Katrina was doing out there in the woods?" Sam asked.

"She was calling the remaining shards to her," Cas answered. "I assume that they have now been rejoined with the other piece. If that is the case, then another seal has been broken."

"What?" Frank asked, eyes wide.

"So it is written, _and there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels;_ _a_ _nd the great dragon was cast out, that old serpent, called the Devil, and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world: he was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him," Cas recited_

"Meaning what?" Jenny asked.

"The sword was the key to winning the fight and casting Lucifer from Heaven but…" Cas started.

"But keys work both ways," Sam interrupted.

"So you're telling me that that sword, the same sword that locked Lucifer away is the same sword that can set him free?" Frank questioned.

"Yes," Cas answered honestly.

"Ain't that some shit?" Frank asked rhetorically as they stepped back inside the cabin.

"Yes it is," Cas answered, causing Dean, Sam and Jenny to laugh.

* * *

Abbie, led Katrina, the Sin Eater and Abraham to an empty lot along the abandoned highway to Lehl Road. They each stood in a large square around the lot, Abbie sword in hand.

"Hold your hands up," Abbie said pointing the sword to Abraham then Jeremy. "Go Katrina."

"Tenebrae nos ad te Domine," Katrina recited from the Life Book. "Septentrionem, orienten, meridiem et occidentem. Vocare no ad te,," she said looking up from the book. A fiery circle appeared between them.

* * *

"How do we find them?" Frank asked Cas.

"IAD YOLCI QA-A-AN OOAIN DE NOCO," Cas chanted. Suddenly, Dean hit his knees clutching his head.

"What's happening to him?" Sam yelled, kneeling beside his brother.

"FUCK!" Dean screamed. Inside his head he could see Abbie holding the sword outside a ring of fire. He could see a highway and a road sign that read Lehl Road. Then the pain and the visions stopped just as quickly as they began. "Son of a bitch," he said as Sam helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah, what the hell did you do to me?" Dean asked as he used the butt of his hand to massage his temple.

"Gave you the location of the Witness," the angel answered.

"I thought you were going to get the answer," Frank said to Cas.

"I am not the vessel. The Mark will only reveal itself to its intended destination," Cas explained.

"Ok, well, what'd you see?" Sam asked, eying the angel.

"Fire, Abbie with the sword and a road sign," Dean said. "Lehl Road."

"That's out on old abandoned Highway 42," Frank informed them.

"Why is it abandoned?" Sam asked.

"There were 33 murders on that road back in the 80s," Frank said. 'It used to be the main road to Lufrice Road."

"The factory road?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. The murders are still unsolved. Men, women, all races and ages," Frank said.

"I need to see those case files," Sam told him.

"Come with me to the station," Frank said as he and the youngest Winchester exited the cabin.

A few hours later when they returned, Sam handed Dean a few folders that read, Sleepy Hollow Police Department on the front. Dean flipped the first one open.

"Marsha Bullard, 34, slit throat. Hank Grant, 57, slit throat. Jameka Jones, 22, slit throat," he read aloud.

"All 33 are like that," Sam told him. "According to the reports, there wasn't enough blood on them and their throat were slit with something incredibly sharp. Their jugulars were severed."

"Demon," Dean said.

"Yeah. A crazy active one," Sam nodded.

"Why does it matter that there wasn't enough blood on them?" Jenny questioned.

"When you give someone a Colombian necktie so deep you sever their jugular there's gonna be a lot of blood. Their clothes are gonna be drenched in the stuff," Dean explained.

"Ok, so where did the blood go?" Frank questioned.

"Into a chalice," Cas answered. "It was a means of communication."

"What?" Jenny inquired.

"I have seen that before," Ichabod said solemnly. "A fellow I knew by the name of Theodore Von Downey and I were on our way to Washington's Headquarters and we spotted what we believed to be a woman in distress by an attacker. We reigned our horses to a stop at a distance and hopped to the ground but suddenly the woman pulled out a long triangle knife with horizontal cylindrical hilt. With ease, she quickly slid it across his neck. He dropped to knees and she held a silver chalice beneath the wound and his blood fill it. She dipped her hand inside and let the blood drip off of her hand back inside the chalice. Seconds later there was an eerie garbled growl coming from it and she was answering it."

"Look, at this map, Crane," Sam said bringing the colonial man to the 200-year-old map on the table. "Where did this happen?"

Ichabod studied the map before speaking, "Here. On Forest Way Road," he said pointing.

Sam laid a transparent version of modern day Sleepy Hollow over it, "Look," he said pointing to it. "Lehl Road."

"What is out there?" Dean questioned.

"Nothing anymore," Frank said. "A bunch of empty lots."

"Shit," Sam said suddenly.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Lehl. I should have seen it sooner. The answer was right there in front of us," Sam said. "It's an anagram."

"For?" Frank asked.

"Hell," Sam answered. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So, Abbie is on a highway to Hell," Dean said with a grin. "Let's go get her," he said cocking his sawed off and heading toward the door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to drop me some love.**
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> **Ut mini sancti Michaelis in ruinas - Appear to me holy ruins of Michael**
> 
> **et deficiant extinguant - extinguish and vanish**
> 
> **Ad dominum meum - To my master**
> 
> **IL BABALON FABOAN NAZPAS BI-EN - Thy wicked poison, come unto my voice**
> 
> **OROCH PIRIPSON SOBOL Z-OI OLN QA-A-AN - Under heaven, whose hands made your creation**
> 
> **Reuniunt cum tantus gladio - Reunite with this mighty sword**
> 
> **Tenebrae nos ad te Domine - Dark Lord, we call to thee**
> 
> **Septentrionem, orienten, meridiem et occidentem - North, East, South and West**
> 
> **Vocare no ad te -We call to thee**
> 
> **IAD YOLCI QA-A-AN OOAIN DE NOCO - God bring your creation amongst your servant**


	18. ZIMII OI ZIZOP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So I was going to end this in this chapter but I decided to push to one more. Let me know what you think!**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS AND KUDOS = LOVE!**
> 
> **_Disclaimer: The same as on previous chapters._ **

Sam grabbed Dean's arm before his older brother could turn the knob.

"Wait," Sam said.

"Why?" Dean questioned turning to face him.

"You're not thinking this through," Sam told him.

"I'm not…I'm…what are you talking about?" Dean asked moving his arm away from his brother.

"Lucifer," Sam said plainly.

"Sam, come on. I know but you're going to be fine," Dean said, his older-reassuring-brother voice on.

"You don't know that," Sam shook his head. "You don't get it, Dean."

"Then explain it," Dean said sharply, "because all I see is you stalling."

"What am I supposed to do, huh?" Sam asked, raising his voice. "Lucifer wants me and I don't know if he has to ask my permission this time."

"He's an angel," Dean yelled, "thems the fucking rules!"

"Actually, that is not always the case," Cas spoke up calmly.

"What?" the eldest Winchester asked.

"The Angel Tablet," Cas said.

"What about it?" Dean questioned.

"It was just not about taking over Heaven," Cas explained.

"Explain," Sam said, clinching his jaw, eyes on Dean.

" _So it is written, if the archangel Lucifer is again risen and his vessel still intact, will bond with it and bring the world to ash," Cas recited._

"In plain English please?" Dean said, cutting his eyes at the angel.

"If the Witness uses that sword to raise Lucifer, Sam will more than likely be taken over," Cas explained plainly.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Dean questioned.

"A plan," Frank chimed in. "I ain't looking to die today, Winchester, so we're gonna do this right."

"Fine, what's the plan?" Dean inquired.

"There is no plan to be made," Cas said. "The Witness or the sword must be destroyed or wielded by the one who can master it." The room held a thick silence. No one knew what to expect exactly when they showed up where Abbie and Katrina were. "Close your eyes," Cas said. Dean was hesitant but did as he was told. A second later their sense of smell and hearing were assaulted by the sounds and smells of fire. "They are close by," Cas said monotonously.

X

"The Winchesters are here," Katrina said her facing the woods behind her.

"Then let's finish this," Abbie said as her eyes turned black, sword still held above her head, blade pointing forward toward the fiery circle.

X

The Winchester brothers, Cas, Frank, Jenny and Ichabod ran as stealthily through the trees as they could, before stopping at the cusp of the tree line.

"What now?" Jenny whispered her eyes locked on her sister.

"I will distract the Sin Eater," Cas said before he stepped into the clearing behind the seemingly elderly man in the sweater, khaki pants and glasses.

"We'll take the Headless Horseman," Sam said gesturing to himself and Dean.

"We will?" Dean questioned, his eyebrow quirked.

"Shut up," Sam said as he and Dean unsheathed their machetes and marched into the clearing.

"You two take Katrina; I'll take Abbie," Jenny said her gun drawn. Before Frank or Ichabod could protest Jenny was approaching Abbie from behind.

"You got my back, Crane" Frank asked.

"Yes, Captain," Ichabod nodded. "You can rely on me." Frank nodded and the two of them stepped into the clearing.

"Do it!" Abbie yelled to Katrina as she launched the sword into the center of the circle.

Katrina placed the book on the ground and held her hands out toward the fiery circle and chanted, _"O tenebris dominus educit et vincere."_

Everyone stopped and watched the sword turn in the ground and a bright white light emerge straight into the sky. During the distraction, Cas grabbed Jeremy, placed the palm of his hand on his forehead and a white hot light shone through his entire being and he was dead.

"No!" Katrina screamed.

" _BABALON NOQOL IPAMIS DE DODS COMSELHA,"_ Cas chanted stentorian. The sword turned back the reverse way and zoomed back into Abbie's hands.

"Abbie, you've gotta stop!" Jenny yelled over the roaring fire.

"This is the will of my father," Abbie said turning to her. "You will not derail me," she shouted. She held her hand out, stopped Jenny in her tracks and with the flick of her wrist, Jenny went whizzing through the air and crashed into a tree.

"Miss Mills," Ichabod called out, leaving Frank with Katrina. He laid his gun down and approached her slowly. "Please, lieutenant, stop this madness," he pleaded.

"This is the way it should be, Crane," she said with an evil grin upon her face.

"No! We were meant for good, Abigail, good," he told her approaching her still. He paused and jumped back when she swung the sword at him.

"You must get the sword away from her!" Cas yelled as he joined the Winchesters in their battle against the Headless Horseman and his fiery axe.

Ichabod focused his attention on the sword in Abbie's hand. He watched as she expertly moved around him in a circle, sword still aimed at him. He took a step forward and she sliced his left shoulder.

"Please," the colonial man grunted as he grabbed his shoulder. "Abbie, it is I, Ichabod Crane." Abbie paused for a long moment; sword above her head.

Katrina was blocking every shot Frank took at her. She grew irritated that he wouldn't go away. She needed to focus on Abbie and Ichabod. She turned an evil glare on him, held her hands out to him and chanted, _"ite procul,."_ Frank went flying deep into the woods. "Finish him!" she yelled to Abbie. Abbie looked to Katrina then back to Ichabod.

"IL IALDOR NAZPA OL PIRIPSON, NIISO C NOQODI," Cas chanted loudly. Katrina shot him a hateful glare but by the time she turned back around, Ichabod was wielding a long blade that was glowing red. The witch watched as the two Witnesses circled each other slowly; deliberately.

With a loud _CLANG_ , Abbie and Ichabod embarked on an epic sword fight. Ichabod blocked Abbie's rapid blows while he spent more time trying to unarm her.

Across the clearing, Sam and Dean were hacking and slicing at the Headless Horseman who blocked their blows with his axe. Cas made eye contact with each of the boys as he slowly made his way behind the Horseman. The Winchesters continued their assault until a loud screeching sound emerged from the open neck hole of the Horseman. A bright, white light shone from inside his body and he toppled over; silver angel blade protruding from his back.

"Nice!" Dean said out of breath. The three of them turned to watched Abbie and Ichabod battle it out in an epic sword fight around the clearing.

"Abbie, please," Ichabod pleaded as he blocked another intense blow.

"I must finish my job," Abbie said charging the tall man. Ichabod blocked her and she hit the ground. Katrina ran to her side and helped her to her feet. Everyone in the clearing was shocked when Katrina pulled Abbie close to her and held a long, slender blade with a serrated edge and carving on it to Abbie's throat. Sam and Dean shared a look. That blade looked eerily like Ruby's knife.

"What are you doing, Katrina?" Ichabod asked lowering his sword.

"I no longer need her to open the door," Katrina said evilly. She squeezed Abbie's wrist and she released the sword and the black that covered her eyes was gone.

"Crane!" she called out.

"Shut up!" Katrina said, pressing the blade into Abbie's neck. "There is no saving you now. Once you opened that door you were dead anyway."

"Please. If there is a shred of the woman that I once loved left in you, please, do not harm her," Ichabod pleaded as he took a few steps closer to the two woman. The Winchester brothers and Cas moved closer in order to help if need be.

"I must," Katrina said her eyes locked on Ichabod's as she began to slowly pull the blade across Abbie's neck. A yellowish glow began to flash from within Abbie as Katrina moved the knife.

Suddenly, the blade's movement stopped and Katrina stood eyes wide, mouth gaped open.

"I am sorry," Ichabod whispered. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the white and black swirl of light that was pouring from Katrina's eyes, ears, nose, mouth and finally the hole through her gut where Ichabod had just pulled his glowing sword from.

After the swirl of light consumed Katrina, Ichabod rushed to Abbie's side but was shocked when her hands snapped around his throat tightly, her cold black eyes staring into this.

"Come on," Cas said as he and the Winchesters approached the Witnesses. "Grab her arm, Sam!" he yelled. Sam did as he was told and struggled to pull Abbie's arm that held the Mark down to the ground. She turned her cold stare on him which gave Ichabod the opportunity to grab her other arm and hold her in place. "Are you ready?" Cas asked, his eyes locked on Dean's.

"Let's do this shit. It ain't like I got a choice," the eldest Winchester said shrugging out of his jacket and rolling his sleeve back.

"Sam, expose her arm," Cas instructed. Sam pulled her jacket sleeve back and exposed the Mark with the blackened veins crawling from it. Cas took his knife and cut open Abbie's Mark. "DALAGARE ZOMBO HO TURBS," Cas chanted as a bright white light bubbled to the surface accompanied by a high pitched squealing.

"NO!" she screamed and tried harder to break free.

"SAANIR ERM OI ZIZOP, NIISO ADAGITA OL," he chanted as he held his open palm a few inches from the open wound and the whiteness flowed freely into Cas' hand.

Dean held his arm out and waited. He watched as Cas slide the blade across his arm and blood began to flow. His eyes were flickered from the angel's glowing hand back down to his bleeding arm. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to run screaming from the clearing. He didn't know what was going to happen to him if he took on another Mark. The last one nearly destroyed him and it's not like he believes angel lore. Yeah, so what it says that this Mark was destined for him. That doesn't mean that while he's fulfilling destiny with this damn Mark that it's not fucking him up inside. That was the fear talking but it was making a lot of sense but he wasn't going to let Abbie suffer when it was within his power to end it.

"Let's do it," Dean yelled over the ear-splitting squealing.

Cas nodded and placed his glowing hand over Dean's open wound and chanted, "ZIMII OI ZIZOP." In an instant, the white light began to pour into Dean.

Sam, Ichabod and Abbie watched as the white light crept through Dean's body. After Cas' hand was emptied, Dean's wound closed and the only thing that remained was the Vessel's Imprint. Wide eyed, Sam ripped the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it tightly around Abbie's arm.

She was unconscious now that the white light had disappeared. Ichabod held her tightly in his arms. Sam ran over to check on Jenny who was still leaning against a tree. He roused her and brought her back to her sister.

"What hap…is she…" she asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Miss Mill," Ichabod said solemnly. "I am sorry," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You should have never been in danger on my behalf."

"You can't blame yourself for what happened," Sam told him, with a sympathetic smile and gentle eyes.

"Yes, I can and I will. But Abbie, you promised me," he whispered as he blinked the tears that were cresting on his lids. "Remember our bond. You must come back to me." Sam and Dean shared a distressed glance.

"I knew I was right," Jenny said meanly, her eyes boring into Sam's then Dean's.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Everyone you touch dies," Jenny said pointing to her sister. "You Winchesters did this to Abbie."

"No," Sam said shaking his head.

"She's dead because of you!" she shouted.

"She made her own choices!" Dean yelled. The air in the clearing was thick with anger, stress, and grief.

Suddenly, Abbie gasped for air. Her eyes snapped open and landed on everyone.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely. "I don't know how I got here."

"It doesn't matter," Jenny beamed, tears streaming down her face as she squeezed her sister's hand.

"We accept," Dean said matter-of-fact to Jenny.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"What happened?" Abbie asked, making a mental note to ask Jenny what happened between her and the Winchesters.

"You were tested as a Witness," Cas told her. "You survived."

"Oh…uh…thank you?" Abbie said not sure what to make of what Cas said.

She was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace by Ichabod.

"You are here," he said into her ear, "with me." She leaned back to look him in the eye. "I am sorry, Abigail."

"For what?" she questioned.

"For not seeing until it was almost too late," he replied.

"Seeing what?" she asked, adjusting in his arms.

"You; and what you mean to me," Ichabod explained. "You are everything that I believe this world to be. Honorable, trustworthy, gracious, beautiful," he said brushed her matted hair out of her face. "I was faced with the ultimate decision and I choice without hesitance."

"What choice?" Abbie queried.

"The choice between a love that I had lost or a love that I never knew existed until today," he told her. "Katrina had a blade to your throat and I ended her life to save yours."

"I'm sorry. I know how much she meant to you," Abbie said averting her eyes.

"That is precisely it, Miss Mills," Ichabod said tilting her head; bringing her eyes to his. "Katrina _meant_ everything to me but you…you _mean_ so much more," he told her before he lowered his head and placed his lips gently against hers. "I love you," he said gazing into her brown orbs.

"I…I love you too," Abbie said softly. The two Witnesses stood to their feet and Sam patched up Ichabod.

"Where's Frank?" Jenny asked looking around the clearing.

"The Esse ure malum threw him into the woods," Cas answered as he headed off in the direction Frank had went earlier. Ichabod clasped Abbie's hand and the group made their way into the woods.

As they approached the place where Frank lay they noticed there was a man hunched over him. Sam, Dean and Jenny drew their guns as they approached slowly.

"Hey! Who are you?" Dean called moving to the front of the group taking point. The slender man, raised his hands over his head and slowly stood.

'You gonna shot your own brother, Dean?" he asked as he slowly turned to face the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N2: Thank you guys for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
> O tenebris dominus educit et vincere - O Dark Lord, spring forth and conquer
> 
> BABALON NOQOL IPAMIS DE DODS COMSELHA- Wicked servants end your vexing circle
> 
> ite procul, - Go far away
> 
> IL IALPIR NAZPA OL PIRIPSON, MISSO C NOQODI - Thy flaming sword of heaven, come unto thy servant
> 
> DALAGARE ZOMBD HO TURBS - Present your true form
> 
> SAANIR ERM OI ZIZOP, NIIS ADAGITA OL - Part with this vessel; come to me
> 
> ZIMII OI ZIZOP - Enter this vessel


	19. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! So, here we are; the end. I'm sure that some people won't like it but the fans are always going to bitch, but you gotta remember, endings are hard. ANA ended exactly the way I wanted it to. the way I intended it to.**
> 
> **I hope that you guys have enjoyed this Supernatural/Ichabbie story. I ha fun writing it and I have another all Supernatural story in the works; so please be on the look out.**
> 
> **Thank you all for reading.**
> 
> **Happy Reading!**
> 
> **And as always, COMMENTS & KUDOS=LOVE!**

Castiel, the Mills sisters and Ichabod Crane stood, eyes wide, trained on the Sam and Dean Winchester. They were all face-to-face with with a tall, good-looking man with his hands up.

"Do you know this young man?" Ichabod asked.

"A-Adam?" Dean spoke, his voice brittle.

"It can't..." Sam began, his eyes welling with tears. Both Sam and Dean looked to Cas for answers.

"Who are you?" Cas asked stentorian.

"Adam Mulligan," the man answered.

"Where did you come from?" the angel questioned.

"Hell," Adam answered honestly.

"Who is this guy?" Jenny yelled, her gun draw and fixed on Adam.

"Put that shit away," Dean said pushing her gun down as he approached the man who looked identical to his youngest brother. He pulled a knife out of his ankle sheath, grabbed "Adam's" arm, pushed his sleeve back and slide the sharp blade across it.

"Fuck, Dean!" Adam winced. Before he could speak again, Sam threw holy water in his face. "You done?" he asked looking into the eyes of each of his brothers. Neither of them spoke; they just embraced him tightly.

"I can't believe it," Sam said, blinking away tears.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Adam said to his older brother.

"Sorry? For what?" Sam asked.

"For how beat up your soul was," he said. Sam and Dean shared a look. "I mean, I shouldn't have had to watch it get pick apart by Lucifer but, I guess shit happens," Adam said cutting his eyes at Cas. "I was truly happy though when it was saved by Death," he told Sam. "I mean, yeah, it would have been nice if he had reached across the cage and grabbed me but I'm not bitter. It's cool."

"We didn't know how to save you, Adam," Dean began to explain.

"Oh yeah? Well, ya did great," Adam said sarcastically.

"We didn't but..." Sam began.

"If you say "we didn't but we did try", I'm gonna have to call bullshit," Adam said angrily. "You didn't try to save the illegitimate son of John Winchester. Right? I'm not a real Winchester after all."

"Adam, it's not like that," Dean said angrily, raising his voice. "And you don't seem all that bad to have been in the pit for what? Like four years?"

"And I was there for a while, remember?" Sam asked, matter-of-fact. "I know that Michael was protecting you."

"It doesn't make a fuck that Micheal was protecting me from Lucifer's torment. _You're_ my brothers. Where were you?" Adam yelled. Sam and Dean were silent. They didn't have an answer to his question. Not really. The only one that either of then could think of was fucked up and would probably only anger Adam more. They left him in the cage because it was safest for him. Their lives had got even more fucked up after Sam got his soul back and to bring a third person that they consider family; a brother; a Winchester, in would only have hurt Adam. They didn't want that; but their silence only caused Adam to roll his eyes before speaking again, "Your friend's fine. Just had the wind knocked out of him, I think," Adam said looking at Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny. The Mills sisters rushed to Frank's side.

"Adam, we're sorry," Sam told him. "Truly but you gotta know it wasn't a cakewalk up here either."

"Yeah, honestly, we probably could have used the extra hands," Dean said. "Forgive us?"

"I might as well. I need a place to stay," Adam chuckled.

"Is it over?" Frank asked, being held up by Ichabod.

"Yeah. You alright, man?" Sam answered.

"Swell," Frank grinned briefly. "Can we get out the damn woods now?" he asked as he began to walk back toward the clearing.

Everyone walked back in relative silence. Adam grew more and more uncomfortable as they moved though woods. He could feel the eyes of Castiel on his back.

"Something wrong with him?" Adam whispered to Dean, jerking his head back toward the angel.

Dean glanced over his shoulder and gave a deep rugged sigh, "He always looks like that." When the group reached the clearing Dean grabbed the discarded sword. "So there was an _actual_ sword of Michael," he said holding it up. "I knew that dick Zachariah wasn't telling the whole truth."

"How do you feel anyway?" Sam questioned, his eyes filled with worry.

"Holy," Dean joked. Everyone except Sam and Cas laughed.

"Dean; come on," Sam said seriously.

"I feel fine. No hankerings to kill, if that's what you're askin'," Dean assured his little brother.

"Good," Sam smiled. "Come on, let's go," Sam said as Cas zapped everyone back to the cabin.

"I don't know if I said this but thank you," Abbie said when they all landed back in front of the cabin.

"No problem," Dean said. He sighed heavily as he looked down at the sword and the new Mark attached to his arm. He went over to the Impala, popped the trunk, lifted the cover and laid the sword down. He closed the trunk and returned to the group. "What?" he asked when he noticed Sam looking at him in disbelieve.

"I wasn't expecting you to be able to..." Sam began.

"Put it down?" Dean finished for him. "Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are, believe me."

"What will you do now?" Ichabod asked.

"Uh, take Adam home to get settled in then get back out there, you know," Sam answered.

"Uh, listen," Abbie said, "Make sure you take time to reconnect with your brother. Jenny and I went through something like this and it took her a while to fully trust me and not see everything that I did as a slight at her," she explained. "It's important. Dealing with everything we deal with, family is important."

"That was the plan," Dean told her. "And uh, you ain't gotta thank us. This was just another job. It happened that the people we were helping knew about this supernatural crap."

"I'm not taking it back, Winchester," Abbie laughed as she hugged him, then Sam.

Ichabod helped Frank inside and returned outside just in time to hear Cas speak.

"Dean, I need to speak with you," he said plainly but with sternness. Dean nodded and they stepped away from the group.

"What?"

"I don't trust him."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Adam," Cas said.

"Why not?"

"Why is he back? And seemingly unscathed?"

"Lucky?" Dean asked jokingly.

"This is serious," Cas said forcefully. "I think that that is Michael in disguise."

"Don't you think he would have made that announcement by now?" Dean questioned his eyebrow quirked.

"No. He is...recharging," Cas told the eldest Winchester. "He won't do so until he is at full strength."

"Why do you think that?"

"Where did Adam's soul come from?"

"I don't know. Where did it come from when your dick angel kin resurrected him to say yes in the first place?" Dean questioned angrily.

"As far as I know, Heaven," Cas said.

"Then maybe Michael did some shit, got the kid's soul back and pooped him out in the woods for us to find," Dean said. "It's not like he didn't owe him and us for that fucking matter."

"I don't know," Cas said shaking his head. "I want to touch his soul."

"For what?"

"To make sure that it is indeed a soul and not Grace."

"No," Dean said plainly.

"If that is Michael then he can not be trusted," Cas said angrily.

"And if its Adam you jammed your hand in his chest for fucking nothing," Dean said slightly raising his voice.

"It's the only way to be sure," Cas said matching Dean's tone.

"I said no," Dean said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked joining the two men.

"Cas doesn't think Adam is Adam but Michael wearing his meat suit," Dean said in a quick recap.

"But why?" Sam asked confused.

"The pieces don't fit together for me," Cas told him. "How is he back and no worse for the wear?"

"Good questions but why didn't you just ask him?" Sam asked.

"He wouldn't tell me the truth," Cas said.

"Can't you see behind the Adam mask and see if it's Michael?" Dean asked.

"Not necessarily. Archangels can cloak their faces from other angels if need be," Cas explained. "That is why I want to touch his soul."

"I told you no," Dean said. "That's my brother; not yours."

"You don't know that," Cas said shaking his head.

"And neither do you," Sam said. The three of them stood there in silence.

"Everything OK?" Abbie asked joining the men.

"No," Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Cas shook his head and explained the situation to her. She stood in thought for a moment.

"Just ask him," she said finally. "It can't hurt and anybody – angel, demon, human – usually comes clean after being called out."

"True," Sam agreed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Cas said as he stalked away from the group and straight toward Adam. "Who are you?" he said abruptly.

"Uh," Adam looked at him confused. "We went over this already but, Adam. Mulligan."

"How did you get here?" the angel asked.

"No clue," Adam told him. "I woke up in the woods."

"Where did your soul come from?" Cas questioned.

"Uh, I had it," the youngest Winchester brother said. "When Michael took over I had it."

"Are you really Michael?" Cas asked getting in Adam's personal space.

"No," he said leaning away. Cas continued to advance on Adam. "I'm Adam."

"Prove it," Cas told him sternly.

"What?" Adam asked but before he could say anything else, Cas had pulled an ancient looking jug out of nowhere and encircled him in some kind of oil that he set on fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jenny yelled. Cas ignored her, his eyes locked on Adam's. "Uh hello? Only you can prevent forest fires!" she shouted.

"Walk to your brother," Cas said plainly to Adam.

"What?! Dude, you realize that fire burns, right?" Adam asked.

"If you are human it will not harm you," Cas explained.

"Is that for real?" Adam asked Sam.

"Yeah," the tall Winchester nodded.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and stepped outside the fire ring. He opened one eye and looked around then down at himself.

"Satisfied?" Dean asked as he dumped water on the fire.

"I'm sorry," Cas said softly.

"Shall we retire inside now?" Ichabod said trying to cut the tension.

"Sure," Sam said, leading his siblings and the Mills sisters inside.

"Are you not coming?" Ichabod asked Casitel who had his back tot he cabin.

"No," he answered plainly and with a blink he was gone.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked when Ichabod entered the cabin alone.

"He is gone," Ichabod said as he moved to the kitchenette to prepare everyone a cup of water.

"You got anything stronger than that?" Frank inquired. "Like whiskey."

"No, but I do have a 200 year old bourbon that I buried and recently found," Ichabod said pulling the cork from the bottle.

"Bring it on," Dean beamed.

The Winchesters spent the night with the Sleepy Hollow gang making sure that everyone was in a good place and well enough for them to leave. The next morning they loaded up the Impala and stood in the yard.

"Thank you for showing up when you did," Abbie said.

"That was dumb fucking luck," Dean told her. "It's literally the way we roll."

"Dumb luck or not, you saved me," she said.

"You would have done it for us," Sam chimed in.

"Damn right," Abbie said with a smile.

"What will you do now that the end is no longer nigh?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Update Crane's wardrobe," Jenny joked.

"I do not see the need for _jeans_. Especially not of the skinny variety. Trousers are the pant of a gentleman," Ichabod said defensively.

"You gotta at least lose the ruffles, dude," Adam told him, pointing to his shirt.

"You know, unless he wants to look like a long lost member of The Revolution," Dean joked. Sam, Frank, Abbie and Jenny laughed.

"Alright, we gotta go," Sam said. "We're losing daylight."

"Thank you for everything," Frank said shaking Sam and Dean's hands.

"Thank you guys for not backing down when shit got crazy," Dean said as he opened the driver's side door. The four of them waved as Sam, Dean and Adam piled into the Impala and Dean revved the engine and peeled away.


End file.
